


From the ashes

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: It was a dull dark Friday 22nd November, people dressed in black had taken shelter in the firehouse as they watched the long black cars pull up following the hearse
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so decided on a new story to keep me busy in-between my other ones, this one is multi chapter and will have different characters in each on but will mainly revolve round Buddie, thanks again to my beta Purpleorchid86

It was a dull dark Friday 22nd November, people dressed in black had taken shelter in the firehouse as they watched the long black cars pull up following the hearse, The rain was pouring down and the people inside had tears the same, they watched as the coffin was carried from the firehouse to the hearse, once placed inside, people started making their way to the cars, filling them up ready to follow the hearse to its next destination, everyone watched the world pass by as the cars drove, a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder and the memory of that fateful day reappears.

Its six am and the alarm clock goes off blasting music to make the once sleeping Buck roll over and moan as he hits the alarm to shut it up, he rubs his eyes removing the sleep from them and slowly sits up looking at the outside it’s a lovely sunny day, he looks at his phone and a reminder appears:

‘Monday 11th November – meet Eddie at his place at 7:30am’

He smiles as he remembers that he needs to meet Eddie, today the whole team had the same day off as the firehouse was been fumigated so the station was closed and the neighbouring firehouse was picking up the slack but they were all on call just incase of a big emergency.

Eddie had spoken to Buck the previous day about wanting spend the day together as he had something he needed to talk to Buck about, so they both agreed to start early just in case something did happen and stop them talking. As he sat there wishing he could go back sleep his phone starts ringing.

“Hey.” Buck says with a sleepy tone.

“Have you just got up?” Eddies voice appeared down the phone.

“Yeah, I don’t have to be at yours for over an hour so plenty of time.” Buck replied.

“True, I’m just calling makes sure your still okay for today?” Eddie asks.

“Of course, what else would I have planned for this unplanned day off?” Buck chuckles.

“Well with you, I never know. You do like to do the most random things don’t you?” Eddie starts laughing.

“Oi! I do not, I just like to add spice to my day.” Buck stats mock annoyed, but ends with a laugh.

“That you do, that you do. Right, I’ll see you in a bit then, see ya.” Eddie says.

Before Buck can even say goodbye, Eddie had hung up. He quickly sent him a text saying how rude he was hanging up before he could say goodbye and decided to get ready for the day, he had no idea where they were going or what Eddie wanted talk about. Buck had hoped Eddie was going to declare his undying love for Buck and ask him out, but he knew this wasn’t going to happen as Eddie had been seeing Chris teacher for the last few months, so maybe he wants ask Buck what to do on the next steps of the relationship, Buck was scared at this for two reasons: he didn’t want Eddie be with anyone else, and two: he wasn’t the best person when it came to relationship advice.

He spent the next half hour getting ready and picking out several outfits. He finally decided on boots, pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, to which he had a jacket as well that way he could take it off if it was to warm or keep it if it was cold where ever they were going.

He gathered his wallet and keys, a battery pack and charging cable and just incase, he picked up his phone it was now 6:45am plenty of time grab a coffee and breakfast for him and the Diaz boys, he knew Eddie would moan that he brought Chris an expensive breakfast but he didn’t care he loved Chris so any chance to spoil him he would take it.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Its five am and Eddie is up he hasn’t really slept at all, he’s trying keep himself busy doing push up and whatever else takes his mind off what will happen today, he tries be quiet so that he doesn’t wake up Chris as he watches the clock in his room finally hit six am he gets up and heads in to the kitchen and starts making a coffee. After a few minutes, he calls Buck and afterwards he hangs up and gets a text saying how rude he is, he just looks at it and smiles he knew he was making the right choice especially after everything that had happened these last few weeks.

As it got to six-thirty, he heard noises coming from Chris’s room so he opened the door and Chris was sat there pulling his socks on, he had got himself ready for school.

“Good morning Christopher. Carla isn’t coming for a while yet so you could have stayed in bed and got some more sleep.” Eddie says

“It’s okay daddy, I wanted make sure I get spend loads of time with Buck and don’t have to worry about getting ready, it’s a big day today isn’t it?” Chris finishes with a smile.

“What are you on about buddy?” Eddie asks, he knew the answer, but he wanted to see what Chris knew.

“I heard you and Carla speaking last night, you’re going tell Buck you love him and want him be your boyfriend.” Chris says with a big grin

“What have I told you about listening in to grown up conversations eh? But considering you now know about it, how do you feel about it?” Eddie asks

“I’m fine with it, I love Buck and it means he will be here more so we can have more sweets and ice cream when you’re at work.” Chris smiles.

“Well, if he says yes that be a conversation, but don’t be sad if he says no, Buck may not feel like that way for me so don’t be sad ok? He will always be here for you.” Eddie says picking Chris up.

“I know Dad, but I know he does.” Chris says, still smiling.

Eddie takes Chris in to the kitchen and places him down and places a bowl and the cereal box and milk down while Chris makes his own breakfast, as he watches him eat, his thoughts go to later and how it all could go, the fact Buck has no idea and he thinks he’s going ask him for relationship advice made him smile. His thoughts are broken when his phone rings its seven-fifteenam and he sees Buck face appear on the screen.

**********************************************************************************

Buck got in his jeep and pulled off as he left the car park his phone starts to ring and Maddie’s name appears on the dash

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Buck jokes

“Yes, and do you think I would call unless it was important?” Maddie says sounding annoyed

“Whoa! Who’s rattled your cage?” Buck asks

“No one, I have a flat and need you come help me sort it please.” She says

“I’m on my way meet Eddie, he got something he needs talk to me about think it’s the teacher he likes” Buck says

“Well I’m sure he can wait an extra few minutes and plus your helping me, not like you’re going off to meet for a quickie.” She laughs

“First ugh, those words out your mouth is a no-no, okay, where are you?” He asks.

“Just off the slip road to town by the donut shop we go to.” she says

“Ok I’m on my way, I should be there by seven-fifteen, and I’ll see you there.” He says

“Thanks Buck, you’re a lifesaver.” She says as she hangs up.

He switches direction and starts on his way to her and finds Eddies details and calls him.

“Don’t tell me, you’re going be late.” Eddie chuckles down the phone.

“I have a valid reason though, Maddie has a flat and she needs me come sort it so I’ll be a little late.” Buck explains.

“Okay, that is a valid point I’ll let you off, just let me know when you’re on the way.” Eddie says as he hangs up.

Buck drives along, he has his music playing and as he’s singing along. When he sees the donut shop so he starts looking for Maddie, sure enough there she stood waving at him like a mad woman, he pulls up behind her and can see the flat tyre on the side where the traffic was zooming pass.

“So where’s your spare?” Buck asks looking at his sister.

“In the boot, with the tools.” She says.

They both walk round and Maddie opens the boot and Buck rummages round and lifts the boot liner to find the tyre and tools, he looks down and he knows if he gets dirty he’s going have get changed which will annoy Eddie as he will be even later.

“Do you have anything I can put over myself so I don’t get dirty?” He asks

“No, sorry I’m sure Eddie won’t mind if you’re a bit filthy, or you trying to impress.” Maddie chuckles

“No, I just don’t know where we are going, so I decided to put this on and don’t really want be any later than I need, you know how Eddie has a schedule for everything in the day.” Buck says lifting the spare out taking extra caution not to mess his shirt up.

“Well I hope he has planned for the storm that’s heading our way” Maddie says pointing to the dark clouds forming in the distance.

“Oh yeah I can see that. Hopefully it’s indoors but we don’t have Chris with us, so it can be practically anything, but I don’t fancy been out in it when it hits.” Buck replies.

As he lays the tools on the floor and pulls off the flat and rolls it to the side before he picks up the spare and pushes it on, but as it does the tyre flops forward and hits him the chest leaving a great black mark on his shirt.

“Don’t even laugh, or I will just leave you here.” Buck says glaring at his sister

“Would I, so just you and Eddie then?; You finally going declare that undying love you have for him?” Maddie asks.

“I told you before how I feel and that I won’t risk anything, he has a thing going on with Ana and I don’t want ruin our friendship and lose any chance at seeing Chris.” Buck replies in a tight tone as he tightens the bolts on the spare.

“I know, but you deserve be happy. I mean after everything you have gone through and especially that reaction when Eddie was trapped. I think people would have noticed by now, why not take the chance and try be happy and before its too late.” Maddie says encouragedly.

“That was weeks ago, Maddie and no one said anything they understood because it was we have such a close bond and nothing more. Unless you have told anything different to Chim? But it wouldn’t be awkward at all, he’s telling me about Ana and him and how their relationship is, asking me for advice on how make it work and my answer is I tell him I’m madly in love with him and he should be with me and no one else, I’m sure that would work out great wouldn’t it?” Buck says sarcastically.

Maddie doesn’t say anything she just rolls her eyes as she picks up the tools as Buck picks up the spare not caring now he’s already a mess, and chucks the spare in the boot and Maddie places the tools on top.

“Look Evan, I didn’t say anything to Chim he mentioned to me it was weird the way you reacted, I replied by saying that you would have been the same if it was anyone on the 118 you’re his family and he didn’t say anything after that, I just worry about you I want see you happy.” She says

They chat for another 5 minutes and do a air hug so Maddie doesn’t get dirty, Buck gets in his car looks down and sees how dirty his shirt is but thinks sod it lets just go, he looks at the clock its now 8:15 Eddie is sure to be pacing round the house.

Eddie places the phone down its 7:20am, he starts looking worried and he knows Chris is looking so paints a smile on his face.

“What’s up Dad you look sad” Chris asks

“It’s okay. Buck is going be late, he might miss you.” Eddie explains

“Why is he late?” Chris asks

“He’s got help his sister with her car so he got to go there, he will see you later he will be picking you up from school I promise. Finish eating because Carla will be here soon.” Eddie says

Chris nods and starts finishing up, as he finishes up there’s a knock at the door Eddie walk over and opens it and there stands Carla with a big grin on her face.

“Well, I thought you would have at least made a bit of effort considering what may happen later.” She jokes as she walks in.

“Going to get ready in a minute” Eddie replies.

“He’s due any second if I remember.” She says

“He going be late he’s helping Maddie, she got a flat on her way work so he’s going be late.” Eddie says looking sad.

“That boy is always helping others, don’t worry it will be okay, I’ll head over and make sure the place is still okay, if anyone is around ill chase them off. I’ll go as soon as I drop this one off at his morning book club.” She says

“Thank you, I’ll call you when we leave, I’m hoping he isn’t too long.” He says to Carla.

“Have a good day at school and I’ll see you later.” He says to Chris

“Okay good luck, and wear the red jumper its Buck’s favourite on you.” Chris says.

“And how would you know that?” Eddie asks, taken aback.

“I’ve seen him wear it when you’re at work and he’s looking after me and he thinks I’m asleep.” Chris says with a grin.

“Thanks for the heads up now off you go.” Eddie says and gives him a hug and watches as Chris and Carla leave.

He heads to his room and starts getting ready and puts the red jumper on he then notices the basket and blanket which should be in the truck and heads to his truck to put it in the boot as he gets there his phone ring its 8:15 and its Buck so he answers it.

**********************************************************************************

Buck digs his phone out puts it on charge and dials Eddie as he drives pass Maddie and waves

“Are you on your way?” Eddie asks

“Hi, to you too But yes I’m on my way, sorry about it all.” Buck says

“Can’t help siblings in need, plus if you didn’t help your life wouldn’t be worth living she would punish you.” Eddie says laughing

“That’s very true, I won’t be long should get to yours for eight-forty-five, I’m just annoyed I would have missed Chris.” Buck says sounding a bit sad,

“Yeah, he wasn’t impressed you weren’t here see him off, you just have make it up to him after school.” Eddie says

“Oh, so I’m on pick up duty then, since when and where will you be?” Buck questions

“Well I may have other things to do.” Eddie chuckles.

“Guessing this is what you wanted speak to me about?” Buck quizzes.

“Yes, it does. Just hurry up.” Eddie says.

“Ok see you soon” Buck says

He hangs up the phone and concentrates on driving noticing the storm clouds moving over he really hopes he’s not out in it, but also he looks a mess after helping Maddie, as he gets closer to Eddies he quickly pulls in to the coffee shop drive through and gets him and Eddie coffee and breakfast in the hope it will ease the anger of making Eddies plans run late that they can skip eating at his.

Buck pulls up his jeep outside and sees Eddie closing his tailgate on his pickup’s rear, he waves to Eddie and climbs out, and as he turns to Eddie he is met with laughter.

“Buck, what have you done you’re a mess.” Eddie laughs

“Sorry it’s from the tyre, and didn’t have time to change, plus it would have helped if I knew where we were going you know” Buck says as he takes the coffee out and holding it out to him.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have a change of clothes for you, then isn’t it?” Eddie says as he takes his coffee from him.

“You have some of my clothes here? I thought I took them all back the other week.” Buck says confusedly.

“Well you missed the ones that were already in the wash, lucky really as it will sort out the mess.” Eddie says as they walk in.

As they walk in, Buck can see he not long missed Chris as the empty bowl of cereal was on the table and the television still on, he must have been running late again, as Buck follows Eddie to the guest room he watches as Eddie as he rummages in the drawer and pulls out a blue shirt and passes it to Buck and leaves the room, Buck places his coffee down and takes off his dirty shirt and replaces it with the new one, it smells like Eddie he takes in the smell and enjoys the moment.

“All done, I can put the shirt in to wash while we are out” Eddie says on the other side of the door.

“Yeah.” Buck says as he’s broken out the trance.

He picks up the shirt and his coffee as he opens the door there stands Eddie them smouldering hot eyes just staring at Buck and stood in the red jumper Buck loves to wear as it reminds him of Eddie, Buck feels a tug on his hand he looks down and sees Eddie taking the shirt off him.

“In your own world today aren’t you? Well I hope you’re more with it later when I need speak to you.” Eddie says as he walks off towards the kitchen

“What is it you need speak about? I told you earlier I’m useless at relationships so just do the opposite of me and you will be fine, but you and Ana are well suited.” Buck says finding the last bit hard to swallow

“It can wait until later we need get going someone made us run late, and you know I hate things running late.” Eddie chuckles pointing towards the door

They both leave and Eddie closes the door behind them and opens the door to his pickup Buck gets in the passenger side and sees a blindfold and looks at it.

“Errr what’s this?” He says picking it up and waving it and looking at Eddie.

Before Eddie has a chance to say something back Buck is already starting.

“OH MY GOD, please don’t tell me you and Ana are in to that kinda stuff and you didn’t do it in the car and clean it up. Eddie, I am not getting in if it’s dirty.” Buck says trying not laugh.

“What are you on about that is for you so you can’t see where we are going so put it on, I really worry sometimes where your mind goes.” Eddie says laughing.

“Ohhhh.” Buck says realising what it really meant rather than his dirty-minded suggestion.

Buck gets in the car and Eddie stays outside and closes the doors as he watches Buck tie the blindfold on, he then hears Eddie close the driver’s side and can hear him talking but can’t see he tries to listen but can’t make much out.

“We… … …. … so is it ready….. Cool…..see you later….”

The next thing Bucks knows he hears the door open and Eddie get in, the car is started and they start driving Buck sits there wondering where they are going, he tries figure out if he has forgotten anything but can’t think.

“So, is all this cloak and dagger - is it really necessary?” Buck asks as he pulls at the blindfold,

“Oi, keep it on.” Eddie says as he grabs Bucks hand off the blindfold and puts it on Bucks lap.

Buck just keeps quiet enjoying the feeling of Eddie, his thoughts broken when his phone goes off

“Don’t answer it, you’re busy now.” Eddie says

“It could be important” Buck says as he takes his phone out and answers it, he knows where to swipe

“Hello” He says waiting for an answer so he knows who it is

“Hey Buckaroo, I know your mad busy but I need your help, and I know your with Eddie, I need someone to come move a cabinet, the deliverymen just planted it my front door and it’s in the way.” Athena says.

“Erm one second Athena.” Buck says.

“Athena needs our help. Can we go help and I promise keep the blindfold on.” Buck says smiling at Eddie.

“Ughh, Fine.” Eddie says rolling his eyes.

“It’s okay, Athena we’re on our way see you soon.” Buck says

“Okay, and tell t Eddie that I heard that ughh sound. I’ll slap him silly when I see him.” She says as she hangs up

“Well you’re in the bad books with Athena.” Buck says.

“Why?” Eddie asks.

“She heard you make the ‘ughh’ sound, so now she going slap you silly.” Buck chuckled.

Eddie didn’t answer, Buck guessed he was just focusing on his driving, he could feel the car turn round he knew it would be annoying Eddie as he had plans and now they’re getting messed up again, after 10 minutes Buck got fed up of the silence so yanks his blindfold down

“Eddie don’t shout were on the way to Athena’s, I needed look you in the eyes have I annoyed you with saying yes to going Athena’s, and don’t lie.” He asks noticing Eddie didn’t look his normal self

“No, well yes, it’s just a lot to do and don’t have much time as we go to get Chris when he finishes.” He replies

“Hey we will talk, if not before definitely after we get Chris.” Buck responds.

“It needs be done before, let’s just sort out Athena and go.” Eddie says focusing on driving as they get closer to Athena’s.

They pull up and see the cabinet Athena was talking about sitting there. They hop out and say their greetings and without any ado, picked it up and carried it in and Athena pointed to where they are to place it, they then gently put it down.

“Thank you boys, do you fancy a coffee?” She asks.

“No thank you, we have things to do.” Buck says with a smile

“Okay then.” Athena says and gives Buck a hug and looks at Eddie.

“Don’t worry there’s plenty of time to tell him,” She whispers in Eddie’s ear as he hugs her, he smiles at her and they leave.

They leave the Grant-Nash house and climb back in to the truck. But Eddie doesn't notice hes droped a red box on he floor as they drive off

“Do you think anything else is going stop us today?” Buck jokes

“Well hopefully not, as long as you don’t volunteer us for something else.” Eddie smiles and points to the blindfold.

“Really? is there any point?” Buck says pulling his face.

“Yes, now put it on or I’ll tell Chris you didn’t wear it” Eddie chuckles.

“That’s low, Diaz” Buck shook his head but puts the blindfold back on.

There was a silence that filled the vehicle and neither looked like they were going break it, Buck sat there in his blindfold and Eddie kept looking over laughing to himself at the sight of Buck all blindfolded up.

It’s getting close to ten-am and Eddie starts looking at the sky its getting darker, he knows his plans are pretty much messed up now and then he turns and looks at Buck and smiles he’s completely unaware what’s going on.

“Can we pull over I need to pee.” Buck abruptly says.

“Can you not hold it?” Eddie asks

“No, don’t know how much longer we going be in the car do I? I can always pee where im sitting.” He says turning to Eddie and sticking his tongue out.

“Don’t you even think about it, give me a minute I’ll find a service station, not going look dodgy at all you getting out blindfolded.” Eddie says

“Well you wanted me wear it” Buck responds

Eddie shakes his head, he sees a service station coming up so pulls in, as they pull in he pulls down Bucks blindfold, Buck acts like a vampire seeing the light and Eddie laughs as he watches Buck head in to the toilet, Eddie takes the time to call Carla who he forgot call when he was at Athena’s.

“Hey Carla” Eddie says

“So where are you two, the weather are has turned here you may need cancel its starting to drizzle here.” She says

“Thought so, sorry we had to help Athena out and now were at a service station as he needed the toilet, pack it up and I’ll see you later.” He says downhearted

“But I thought you wanted to do it today.” She says

“I’m still going to head there just not to get out, and I’ll just tell him in the truck at least we will have the view.” He says

“Ok, let me know if you run late and I’ll pick Chris up” She says.

“Will do, best go he’s on his way back see ya.” He says and quickly hangs up

As Buck walks towards the truck he stops and puts his hand up and points towards the station shop and starts heading in, Eddie jumps out the truck locks it and goes chasing after Buck who is walking through the door as he does he doesn’t realise Buck has seen him and has his arm out holding the door open and he walks face first in to Bucks elbow.

“What you go do that for?" Buck says grabbing his elbow in pain.

“Why did you stop?" Eddie says holding his face, also in pain.

“I was doing the nice thing and holding the door open, I don’t know why you followed me in I was only grab some snacks considering you haven’t supplied some." Buck says walking in

“Well I don’t want you figuring out where we are going” Eddie says following Buck

They walk round the shop Buck picking up a bag of chips and some chocolates and Eddie picked up a bottle of water, as they went to pay they saw the weather change and the torrential downpour started.

“You sure you want go where ever were going I mean that’s bad." Buck says, waving his hand at the weather.

“We will be okay.” Eddie promises, rubbing his eye.

“Let me look at that.” Buck says.

He takes hold of Eddie’s hand and moves it and sees Eddie has a red mark over his eye.

“Can you see through it?"Buck asks concernedly.

“It’s blurry, but I’ll be fine." Eddie replies rubbing his eye again.

“Oh hell no, I’m not risking our health, if you crash because you couldn’t see especially when its like that out there." Buck explains pointing to outside

“You did it on purpose, but your right." Eddie pulls his face knowing Buck is right.

“Whoa did you hear that, he admitted I was right." Buck laughs looking at the clerk who was ringing through there items who just gave a bored nod.

Once they paid for the items, they ran to the truck trying not to get wet they failed as Eddie dropped the keys on the ground. Finally when they got in they sat there laughing at the whole thing.

“So, where we heading?" Buck asks looking at Eddie who’s dripping wet and looking so sexy. Buck tries not to stare too much.

“I’ll pop the address in the navigating system and you can follow it. Just be careful." Eddie says as he enters the address in the sat nav.

As Buck starts the engine. Eddie reaches over brushing Bucks hand as he knocks off the parking lock, Eddie turns his head trying hide his redding cheeks, Buck also turns his head pretending to look in he side mirrors but to hide his redding cheeks.

“Please drive carefully, it’s a new truck remember?” Eddie says chuckling.

“Yes Dad" Buck says sarcastically, rolling his eyes

The sat nav breaks the talking by stating they will arrive at the destination at 12:05pm

“So, another hour and half then stuck in the truck with you not telling me anything” Buck says as they pull back on the freeway,

“Well I’m sorry, we should have been there sooner but you know delays." Eddie says and trying not to sound to annoyed.

Buck doesn’t answer he just drives, he can tell Eddie is annoyed and couldn’t blame him the day was ruined and he still didn’t know what he wanted talk about after twenty minutes Buck decides to break the silence

“So Eddie, considering the day is literally a wash out why not you tell me what you wanted talk about.” Buck asks

“Everything is ruined I had the whole day planned, people knew how important today was and they still messed it up.” Eddie started but Buck butts in.

“What are you on about? We can’t help if people need help, Eddie its part of our job to help." Buck says confused.

“Just one day is all I asked for, and like normal it gets messed up. Why do you have to be so nice?" Eddie says as he punches the dash of the car.

“What the hell Eddie, why you do that for there was no need," Buck shouts in reaction.

“Yes, there was I wanted the day be perfect and like a normal day, it goes wrong." Eddie snaps back.

“Just spit it out Eddie." Buck says patiently.

“It doesn’t matter you ruined it." Eddie spits out.

“What have I done, I thought you wanted help on your relationship." Buck says confused.

“Yes, but with you, you idiot. I had it all planned, I was going say I want be with you" Eddie says.

“What are you saying Eddie?" Buck says taking his eye off the road for a second to double check what he just heard.

“Buck, watch out!" Eddie shouts

Buck swerves away from the cars that’s crashed in front, the pickup hits the side of the freeway and goes through the barrier, rolling down the hill and off the edge of the hill top, the car hits the lake underneath the hill with a thud and starts to sink with both Eddie and Buck cold as the car sinks to the dark bottom and rests at the lake bed.

The sky above flickers with a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athenas point of view if the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in this chapter been busy finishing up other chapters, thanks to my beta ppurpleorchid86 for reading before I post

The big brown oak doors open, revealing the insides of the church. Candles are lit and music plays in the background a familiar song to most as they enter, their coats and umbrellas wet from the walk from cars to the church. They follow the coffin to the front and split either side and take a seat lifting the piece of paper with an image and name on it, a flash of lighting lights up the stained glass windows, followed by the crack of thunder and the memory of that fateful day comes back.

Its morning in the Nash-Grant house and everything is quiet, Bobby stirs as he hears his phone vibrating, he looks at it and answers it.

“Hello?” He answers in a groggy voice.

“Hi Mr Nash, it’s the manager of the fumigators. We can’t get in can you come and let us in to do the work please?” the manager explains.

“Yeah I’ll be there shortly.” Bobby says as he hangs up.

He sits up and puts his phone down and turns to Athena as he can hear her moving.

“Morning.” Athena says as she looks at Bobby.

“Morning and sorry, I wasn’t expecting a call today.” Bobby replies.

He starts getting out the bed and dressed, he turns and smiles at his wife.

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s 7am. We both get a day off together you aren’t leaving.” She says with a smile.

“I know, but the fumigators have called.They apparently can’t get in.” Bobby says

“Well, considering this was just a ploy so Eddie could get the day with Buck and finally put everyone out of misery, I didn’t expect you to book them.” She says

“Well, how else would I get the house closed and the chief to agree to it couldn’t say it’s for a love story now?” He replies laughing

“True. Well, hurry up we have that cabinet to be delivered later.” She says reminding him.

He kisses her on the forehead and heads out. He jumps in his car and heads to work. He thinks back to the other week when Eddie had asked him about getting the day off.

“Hey, Cap you got a minute please?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, what is it?” Bobby asks.

“Can we go into your office? It’s kind of private.” Eddie says looking sheepish.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You head in there and I’ll meet you in a second.” Bobby says.

He watches as Eddie walks off towards his office, he turns round and sees Hen walking over to him.

“So, has he finally worked up the courage to ask you?” She asks.

“Ask me what? Should I be worried about what he is going ask?” Bobby replies.

“Well best go talk to him and find out what it is.” She says laughing as she heads upstairs.

He watches as Hen starts talking to Chimney as she gets to the top of the stairs and see’s Chimney smile at whatever Hen has told him. He turns around and starts walking towards his office, the thoughts of what it could be going through his head. As he enters the room, he sees Eddie pacing round looking nervous.

“Take a seat before you wear a hole in the floor, Eddie.” Bobby says looking at Eddie who sits in his chair.

He can tell there is something on Eddies mind, he walks round his desk to take a seat and looks at Eddie.

“So, want to tell me what has you acting like this?” Bobby asks.

“Erm… yeah I need ask for a day off?” Eddie says.

“Hang on, your all nervous at asking for a day off. Come on Diaz, spill.” Bobby says laughing.

“Yeah it’s kind of more, ugh… I thought this would be easier, Hen was right.” Eddie says.

“Come on, you know you can talk to me Eddie.” Bobby says looking worried.

“It’s just… everything is going change and it could go bad or good and I don’t want it to ruin anything.” Eddie says trying not make eye contact with Bobby.

“I’m sure whatever it is, we can sort it out.” Bobby replies with a kind smile.

“You’re like his dad, that’s what’s making it worse.” Eddie says sheepishly.

“Oh, you’re talking about Buck, what’s he got do with this?” Bobby enquires.

“I need a day off for me and him so I can tell him...” Eddie pauses nervously

“Tell him? Oh, _tell him_.” Bobby starts to smile he has realised what’s coming but he wants Eddie to confirm it.

“I love him, and I want to be with him.” Eddie says going red in the face.

“Finally. You know that I’ve been watching you and the way you are around him.” Bobby says

“Yeah, Hen said the same thing to me.” Eddie replies.

“I will sort the day off for you, but I’ll also make the whole firehouse house shut for the day so he can’t offer to cover anyone else’s shift. You know what he is like.” Bobby says amused.

“Thank you, Bobby, you’re the greatest.” Eddie says with a smile and gets up to leave.

“One thing though Eddie, you break my boy’s heart I’ll hurt you.” Bobby says giving him a stern fatherly look.

He watched as Eddie stood there in shock not knowing what to say and Bobby started laughing

“I’m joking. Don’t worry, just make sure you have it all sorted what you wantto do and I’ll let you know the date everyone’s off.” Bobby says

Eddie nods and leaves, Bobby picks his phone out of his pocket and dials Athena, to tell her the news and that also she won the bet he had with her.

“Hey Baby, what can I do for you? Aren’t you meant to be on shift?” Athena asks.

“Yeah, I just wanted let you know that you won the bet.” He said laughing.

“Which one? We have a few on the go don’t we?” She replies with a chuckle.

“The one where you chose Eddie and I picked Buck on which would come talk to me about a potential relationship.” Bobby says chuckling.

“So, Eddie’s finally making a move? It’s taken him long enough., Did you crack and tell him you already know that Buck will say the same thing back to him?” Athena asks.

“No, it’s not my place. Especially how Buck reacted when he told me then begged not to say anything to Eddie. It will be a nice surprise.”

“Just remember that the paperwork that needs filling in.” She reminds him.

“I will.” Bobby says before they exchanged farewells and hung up.

**********************************************************************************

As Bobby pulls up he sees the workmen all stood there waiting for him. He gets out the car and greets the leader of the team and lets them in, while he has access, he decides check up on some emails while he had five minutes. As he entered his office, he sat at his chair and started sorting out some paper work and then looked in his drawer where he had placed the paperwork already filled in and waiting for Buck and Eddie’s signatures – that is if it goes well that is.

Bobby knows how things with Buck can go wrong so easily, but he is happy that finally the tip toeing round them both can end and hopefully all move on to happier times. As he puts the file on the desk to double check, he notices what’s in the bottom of the drawer and closes it, he knows they won’t be seen.

After an hour Bobby had finished checking the emails and checking the paperwork, he looks at his watch its 8:45 he realised that it would be best to start heading back home.

“Hey, can we borrow you a minute? We’ve hit a snag with the kitchen area.” The fumigator leader asks.

“Yeah sure.” Bobby says and puts the file away and heads up.

As Bobby helps the fumigators, he loses track of time and by the time he finished he looked at his watch as saw it said nine-fifteen am he quickly jumps in his car and sees a missed call from Athena but he calls her back straightaway.

Back at the house, Athena is up and moving round. she had a text from the moving company saying that they were close by. She put the kettle on to offer the delivery people a hot beverage if they wanted it and moved round the kitchen tidying up. Just then there was a knock at the door and when she opened it there stood the delivery men and the cabinet sat there on the stoop.

“Hi, please follow me and I show you where I want it placed.” She says to the men.

“Oh, sorry, we aren’t allowed to take it in. It’s a new policy in case of damage. We deliver to the door only. It will be in the email that was sent to you about the delivery.” The guy explained

“What you mean you can’t? What kind of delivery service are you?” she asks crankily

“Sorry it’s policy, if you could sign to say we have delivered it to your door that would be great and sorry again.” he replies almost by rote.

She reluctantly signs it and the delivery men drive off, she tries to call Bobby and no answer she needed help moving it as she didn’t want it outside once the rain arrives she decides to ring round, and no one was answering so she bit the bullet as her finger hovered over Buck’s name she presses it.

“Hey Buckaroo, I know you’re very busy but I need your help, and I know you’re with Eddie, I need someone to come move a cabinet, the deliverymen just planted it my front door and it’s in the way.” Athena said annoyed.

“Erm… one second Athena.” Buck says.

She overheard Buck saying “Athena needs our help. Can we go help and I promise keep the blindfold on.” Buck says Athena tries not to laugh at what was been said.

“Ughh, Fine.” Athena hears down the phone coming from Eddie’s mouth.

“It’s okay, Athena we’re on our way see you soon.” Buck says.

“Okay and tell Eddie that I heard that ughh sound. I’ll slap him silly when I see him.” She says and hangs up the phone.

After a while they turn up and Athena watches as they hop out and say their greetings and without any ado, picked it up and carried it in and Athena pointed to where they are to place it, they then gently put it down and Athena smiled at them.

“Thank you, boys, do you fancy a coffee?” She asks.

“No thank you, we have things to do.” Buck says giving her a smile.

“Okay then.” Athena says and brings Buck in for a hug when she breaks the hug she looks at Eddie and gives him a smile.

“Don’t worry there’s plenty of time to tell him,” She whispers in Eddie’s ear as he hugs her, he smiles at her and they head out the door as she heads to see them off. She heard her phone going off so she closes the door and finds her phone and sees that Bobby was calling.

“Hey, sorry I’m running late. I was helping the fumigator men out, what’s up?” He asks

“It’s ok. The cabinet has arrived, but I got Buck and Eddie to pop over to come and help move it because the delivery men just left it at the door.” She says

“You shouldn’t have interrupted them.” Bobby says slightly annoyed.

“I know, but no one else answered me.” She says, shaking her head.

“Ok, have they been there?” He asks.

“They are just leaving.” She says.

“Okay, I’m on my way back I’ll be thirty 30 mins.” Bobby says.

“Okay baby, see you soon.” She says and hangs up.

Bobby starts driving back and sees the storm in the background and starts thinking maybe it will stop Eddie’s adventure. But hopefully it will not. As he heads down the busy roads, he’s glad the team are off today, it looks like it could turn out to be a busy day. He starts to head down the road towards his place and he sees Eddies truck passing him, they do not see him. Well, Eddie doesn’t due to concentrating on the road and Buck’s wearing a blind fold. Bobby starts laughing to himself as he saw that.

He pulls up in the driveway and Athena walks out smiling at him. As he gets out, he notices a small red box on the floor. He picks it up and looks at Athena, the look between each other says it all they both know what it is, Bobby opens it and in it is a Saint Christopher necklace and he turns the pendant over and etched on the back is ‘I’m always with you, Love Eddie.’

“Eddie must have dropped it.” Athena says, realising.

“Yeah, do you know where they were going?” He asks.

“I’m not sure, I wonder if Maddie knows?” she says.

“I’ll give her a call now.” Bobby says instantly.

Bobby looks up Maddie’s number in his phone and it starts to ring.

“Hey Bobby, what’s up? Is everything ok?” She asks a nervous tone in her voice.

“Yeah, Athena and I were just wondering If you happen to know where Buck and Eddie are today.” He asks.

“I’m not sure to be honest, Buck didn’t seem to know when I asked him. It was all cloak and dagger but Buck said Eddie was asking for relationship advice between Eddie and Ana, which I found weird as Buck would be the last person I asked. But that’s best friends for you, have you tried calling them?” She says and Bobby tried not to laugh down the phone as he knew the real reason.

“Yeah we tried but no answer, it’s no major rush we can wait to speak to them, thanks anyway.” Bobby says.

“Do you know something I don’t?” She asks

“No, I don’t all I know is there out today and not answering their phones.” He says

“Ok well I got to go; the storm is bringing the calls in today. It’s lucky that you are closed today.” She says

“Well, if you need the extra help, I’m sure some of the team will help out.” Bobby says

“Thank you, but we should be fine, thank you. See ya.” She says.

“Bye.” Bobby says

“And” Athena says looking at him

“Nope. she doesn’t know, someone must know.” Bobby says.

They sit down and drink a brew as it gets close to ten am, Athena looks at Bobby in realisation

“Carla.” She promptly says.

“Okay, call her.” Bobby says

Athena picks up her phone and calls her.

“Well hello there.” Carla says cheerfully.

“Hey girl.” Athena replies.

“What can I do for you on a nasty day that is today?” Carla asks

“Well, I know that you know what’s going on today with Eddie and Buck, we need know where they are.” Athena says

“And what makes you think I know?” Carla replies with a giggle

“Come on, we all know you’re in on it, there’s no way Eddie could have sorted it all on his own, he dropped a small red box at ours just when he helped me.” Athena says

“Oh lord he needs that box, why did he go do a darned stupid thing like that.” Carla responds

“I don’t know, does he need it now or can it wait?” Athena asks

“Yeah, he will need it and he will be in full panic mode when he realises he doesn’t have it, he is using it as a symbol of how much Buck means to him, and Buckaroo knows how important that necklace is to him, I’ll send you the address of where they are going. I’m here at the moment but I’m going due to the weather, I know they have stopped at a service station as Buck needed the toilet so you might be able catching up getting here before they do.” Carla says

“Thank you, we will set off in a minute then, thanks again.” Athena say

“Bye hun.” Carla says

“Bye.” Athena says as she hangs up she instantly gets a text from Carla with the address.

“I’ve got the address of where they are going, they have pulled in to a service station so Buck can go toilet there only 10 minutes ahead, so if we leave now, we’ll catch them up or get there before them.” She says

“Well, I’m sure he can give Buck this another day.” Bobby says holding up the box.

“No, Carla explained that the necklace is a symbol. Eddie is using to show Buck how much he means to him, Buck knows how important it is to Eddie so for Eddie to hand it over to Buck is big and I am not a messing round with his grand gesture plans, it is my fault he dropped it here so we’re going.” She says giving him a stern look.

Bobby didn’t dare answer her back and followed her to the car, once they were in, Athena started driving, she knew exactly where to head and started driving there hoping to miss some of the traffic and hopefully get there in time hand the box to Eddie before he says anything to Buck.

As they headed down the road the rain started to come, and Athena was focusing on the road as the rain started to fall heavier and heavier making the road hard to see, the wipers were going as fast as they could but weren’t helping.

“We need to pull over and wait for the rain to calm down.” Bobby says

“Its fine, I’ve driven in worse.” Athena says

“Yeah, in a cop car which this isn’t.” Bobby says looking at her.

As they are talking, they pass the service station Carla mentioned that Buck and Eddie had stopped off at she points over to make Bobby look

“Can you see Eddie’s truck?” Athena asks as they passed.

“No, but the rain making it hard see anything, I’m sure they would have pulled over.” Bobby says

“And we both know that’s not true.” Athena laughs to herself.

“Yeah you’re right, and with the way Eddie is, he will walk there if he has to, he really wants to tell Buck.” Bobby says as he lets out a laugh.

Athena looks over at Bobby for a second and a loud bang made Athena look in front as she swerves to miss that one car then another car and then bang the car crashes, as she looks forward the windscreen is broken and the airbags deployed.

“Bobby?” Athena calls.

There is no answer. she turns to look at Bobby he is lying in his seat. She sees something in the distance, but she couldn’t focus on what it was and she falls forward on to the airbag, succumbing to unconsciousness.

The sky above flickers with a flash of lighting and the roar of thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all comments and kudos love reading the feedback. hopefully have another chapter ready soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark skies still show no let up as rain pours on the procession of umbrellas, as hands tightly held by the people from the church. The procession follow the coffin as it is carried through the graveyard, passing headstones of other deceased people. The brass name plate is covered by a bouquet of flowers, the water runs across the wood and drips down the coffin on to the pallbearers carrying it, it is placed down on the ground next to the hole awaiting to be filled. A flash of lighting and the crack of thunder and in a blink of an eye the memory flashes back of that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, been busy writing chapters for other stories hope you enjoy

The dark skies still show no let up as rain pours on the procession of umbrellas, as hands tightly held by the people from the church. The procession follow the coffin as it is carried through the graveyard, passing headstones of other deceased people. The brass name plate is covered by a bouquet of flowers, the water runs across the wood and drips down the coffin on to the pallbearers carrying it, it is placed down on the ground next to the hole awaiting to be filled. A flash of lighting and the crack of thunder and in a blink of an eye the memory flashes back of that fateful day.

********************************************************************************

Hen is sat at the coffee shop with Karen they are sat inside in the shop in the far corner, they are waiting for Chimney to turn up , they all were originally going have a double date day with them all having the same day off which was rare but they all knew why they had it off and they were excited to hear from Eddie later on how it will go, but their original plan had to change as Chimney had messaged to say Maddie had been called in to work at the last minute, but they still could hang out, he said he would be there for 8am it was now ten past.

“He is always late.” Karen says smiling, shaking her head.

“You know Chim he will come with some super lame excuse to why he was late.” Hen replies with a laugh as she thought of the many ones he had said in the past.

As they start to finish their drinks, they see Chimney approach them, with all smiles and then making apologetic hand signs.

“Finally.” Karen says.

“Sorry, I was speaking to Maddie, she broke down halfway to work and had to get Buck come help her out.” He replies.

“Oh dear. Did Buck get to Eddie’s on time though?” Hen questions him.

“No, he was a bit late, but Eddie knew something would delay Buck. It always does. “Chim replies

“Well, since you were late, yes we will have another drink.” Karen says laughing, with Hen joining in..

Chimney shook his head as he heads to the counter and orders them their drinks, he looks round and see’s the big dark skies rolling in from the large windows. He carries the drinks back to the table and sits down.

“So, when are they meant be talking?” Karen asks .

“Well, Buck was meant be there for 7:30am but obviously the delay with helping Maddie so I’m guessing that it could be later this afternoon that we shall hear the good news.” Hen smiles at that.

“Finally, we won’t have tip toe round, considering they both like each other you think they would have noticed” Chim says, rolling his eyes.

“True, but let’s face it Buck is always the heart on the sleeve kind of guy and we only know about Eddie because we caught him pretty much drooling over Buck when Buck himself wasn’t looking.” Hen starts laughing.

“Yeah, Eddie is a very emotionally closed up guy, I’m surprised you caught him.” Karen says.

“It was kind of hard not to, his tongue pretty much flew out the second Buck started moving under that car to get the kid.” Chimney says and Karen looks at him funny.

“What you on about?” Karen asks confusedly.

“Oh, he means as Buck went underneath to rescue the kid, his butt went up and Eddie’s tongue came out and then his head followed his butt” Hen starts laughing

“Did you say anything to him about that?” Karen asks

“No, I said to Chim to wait and that we would ask at the right time, couldn’t really do it with Buck around that wouldn’t have been fair.” Hen says.

“Yeah, we waited and waited that was over three months ago and he only asked cap last week.” Chimney says

“I remember last month when he finally admitted it to us.” Chimney says with a chuckle. Hen and Chimney thought back to that month.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Monday 7th October

It had been a busy shift and the team were sitting eating their meal which Bobby had made, as they enjoyed the spread of food they talked about the previous call, talk eventually turned to what everyone had planned for the weekend as they had it off, as they each spoke taking turns to say what they were doing, Buck had started picking plates up to tidy up, Bobby had gone down stairs to sort out some paper work and Eddie moved over to the sofa while Hen and Chimney stayed at the table.

“So, you really not got much planned later?” Chimney asks.

“No, I think a nice quiet night in with a glass of wine will just do me and Karen just fine.” Hen says with a giggle.

“Drinking on a school night so rebellious of you.” Chimney chuckles.

“Only fun we do get; kids do tie you up” Hen retorted.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something to have a laugh about.” Chimney says pointing to Eddie.

“What have you got planned?” Hen whispers to Chimney.

“Just watch.” Chimney says with a grin.

Hen gives Chim a warning look to not do something to silly and Chimney moves next to Hen so they can see Eddie and Buck in their view.

“Hey Buck!” Chim shouts and they notice Eddie’s head pop up looking over at Buck who is stood at the sink cleaning the dishes. He has not turned round at Chimney’s shout.

“Can you bring me a bowl of chips for me and Hen?” Chimney calls in the same tone.

“What happened to your legs? Get them yourself.” Buck retorts turning round and drying his hands.

“Well, you’re done with the clean-up and you’re right next to the cupboard and would join us here in a minute, so it makes sense really for you to grab them.” Chim says

“Ughh, fine. Where are the chips?” Buck asks.

Hen realises where Chim is going with this and smiles.

“They’re in the bottom cupboard next to the sink.” Hen says trying not laugh.

“Who put them in there? It’s a stupid place to put them, they should be in one of the top cupboards for easy access, I’m going have to sort out these cupboards and put them in proper order.” Buck grumbles as he grabs a bowl out the top cupboard.

“I think it was Eddie who put them in there after the last shop.” Chimney says and Eddie looks over to Chimney.

“I did no such thing, I bet it was you, Chim just to be silly.” Eddie shouts back and turns back to where Buck is.

“They’re not here just other boxed foods and tins.” Buck shouts as he on all fours an arm in the cupboard.

Hen pokes Chimney and they both look at Eddie who is just staring at Bucks butt, they both keep their giggles down but when Eddie licks his lips, looking at Buck they burst out laughing, they quickly look at Buck so that Eddie doesn’t see them watching him.

“What’s funny?” Buck says giving them a funny look.

“I just realised I told you the wrong cupboard. It’s actually there in that bottom one over there.” Hen says pointing.

They watch as Buck moves over to the next cupboard and he takes position to start looking inside. Hen and Chim watch Eddie again, they see him start to lick his lips and his head tilted as Buck moves to reach further in the cupboard. Hen giggles a bit too loud as they watch Eddie and he turns and catches them and that sets Chimney off.

“What’s so funny now? I have found them. Which flavour do you want, plain or lightly salted?” Buck shouts, his head still in the cupboard.

“Lightly salted and were laughing at the fact you have white dust over the back of your pants.” Chimney said and Hen nearly chokes.

Eddie shoots them a dirty look and they see he’s gone red and puts his head down in to his book he was holding as Buck stands and dusts his trousers down, before putting the chips in the bowl and heading over to Hen and Chim and taking a seat with them.

“Oh, I thought you would want sit with your bestie.” Hen says smiling teasingly.

“He looks engrossed in his book.” Buck replies looking over at Eddie.

“He is definitely engrossed in something.” Chimney said, hiding a snort of laughter with a cough.

“So, what you got planned tonight Buck - anything fun?” Hen asks.

“Pizza and game night with Diaz boys.” Buck says smiling “Isn’t that right, Eddie?” Buck asks looking over at Eddie.

Eddie did not turn round he was still looking at his book not looking up, the three of them looked at each other and Buck shrugged his shoulders. Chimney moves a bit.

“Diaz, you there or are you still in your fantasy land?” Chimney shouts

Eddie turns round, and smiles at them all, before getting up and heading over to join them.

“Sorry, was in my own world reading my book, what did you say?” Eddie asks.

“We noticed you were preoccupied; Buck says your having a pizza and gaming night and he asked if you if that was right and you didn’t answer.” Hen says with a grin

“Oh, sorry. Like I said, I was in my own world. Yeah, we are, Chris wants show Buck the new moves he learnt to beat him.” Eddie says

“Oh, like that is it? I’ll show him that he can’t beat me.” Buck said laughing.

“Well, I’m sure Eddie will have some new moves too.” Hen says smiling, Eddie just looks at her suspiciously.

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me if Chis has given his old man pointers, he can’t seem to beat me.” Buck says patting Eddie on his leg.

“Woah, I’m not old and I don’t need new moves. I beat you with my current ones which does work simply fine on you, it’s you. You just cheat.” Eddie says

“Obviously not that good if you can’t beat him with them, might need change it up Diaz.” Chimney says chuckling.

“Buckley, a word in my office now.” Bobby shouts from downstairs.

“Oooh! Someone’s been naughty.” Hen laughs teasingly.

“What have you done now?” Eddie asks in a worried tone.

“I’m sure that I’ve done nothing.” Buck says bewildered.

“Exactly you done _nothing_.” Chimney says, using his hands to make quotation marks when he said the word nothing.

They watch as Buck gets up and placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder as he walks pass and they watch Eddie let out a little smile as they watch him run down the stairs and walking with Bobby into his office, they turn to Eddie who just stares at them, the smile gone and his face turning red.

“How long have you known?” Eddie asks.

“Known what?” Chimney asks pretending to not understand what he was asking about.

“That I like Buck.” Eddie admits, going red in the face.

“Well, we didn’t know you liked him properly. We had a hunch, but we weren’t going say anything.” Hen explains. “But thanks for clearing it up for us” She continues

“What hunch? Was it that obvious?” Eddie says playing with his hands

“Don’t look so worried. We won’t say anything, we clocked you when we were at the car accident and Buck went under the car and saw you pretty much drooling over him.” Chimney starts

“Oh god I thought no one was watching, I’m such an idiot.” Eddie says

“No, you aren’t an idiot, we only noticed after the accident, but if we hadn’t, we wouldn’t have known, I’ve watched you ever since that day and the way you act round him and how your face lights up when up when you see him. It shows how much you care and today it’s kind of proved it to us.” Hen says

“So, do you love him?” Chimney asks

“Talk about subtle Chimney.” Hen says looking at Chimney.

“Yeah, I have been for ages, all the little things he does not just for me but for Chris every time I think he cannot surprise me he does, but you know me. I am no good to talking about my emotions, I want to tell him, but I’m scared what will happen. Everything will change, and it could go all wrong.” Eddie said.

“You do what you need to do, things may get awkward for a bit if it does go wrong but you know Buck. He won’t hold it against you, but if you take the leap it could turn in to something wonderful.” Hen explains

“Do you think so?” Eddie asks hopefully.

“The last thing you want are what ifs, they can be the things that eat you up.” Hen says.

“You’re pretty much a couple already, just look at the things you do for each other.” Chimney points out.

“Yeah you’re both right, I’m going ask Bobby for a day off for the both of us so I can tell him.” Eddie says with a resolved expression upon his face.

“Make sure you tell Bobby why you want the day off; you know he is like Bucks father figure so it’s like asking for permission to date him.” Chim says laughing.

“Yeah, that won’t be an awkward conversation at all.” Eddie groans.

“I think it will be easier than you think, Eddie.” Hen says.

Just then the alarm goes off and they head out on a call.

“So; you teased him?” Karen asks.

“We call it sibling love for a fellow first responder.” Chim says with a smile

“Well let’s see how it exactly ends up.” Hen said.

“Talking of siblings, did he talk to Maddie?” Karen asks looking at Chimney.

“Not as I’ve been told, if he has; she hasn’t said anything to me.” Chimney explains.

“He wouldn’t have done something that stupid as not to tell her surely.” Hen laughs.

“Depends if he had planned to but forgot, you know what he’s like.” Chim says.

“Text her ask if she knows where they are, see what she replies with.” Karen says to Chimney.

Chimney texts her and they wait for an answer and eventually he gets a call he picks up and puts it on speaker mode.

“Hey Maddie.” He says. Placing the phone on loudspeaker

“Why do you want know where Buck and Eddie have gone?” Maddie asks and Chimney looks at Hen and Karen.

“Oh, Hen wanted some help was wondering if they were close by that’s all.” Chimney says with a grin.

“Yeah Karen and I had something we needed moving.” Hen says cheekily and Karen pokes her.

“ It would be best to call them, I had to Buck come to me as I had a flat he didn’t have a clue he thinks it’s something do with the school teacher Eddie has been seeing that’s all I got from him anyway.” She explains

“Ok, we will try them again, sorry you had work would have been more fun if you were here.” Karen says.

“Oh, I bet it would be, is Howie boring you?” Maddie says laughing.

“I’m not boring them, I’m entertaining them.” Chim replies cheekily.

“Look, I got go I’ve had a few calls come in. This bad weather is not helping. Talk to you later, guys.” Maddie says as she hangs up.

“Well that answers that, no he didn’t, means a upset sister will be on the war path” Hen giggles

“And poor Chim here will get blamed to” Karen adds

“Why will I get blamed, its not my fault he didn’t say anything” Chim responds

“But you could have asked if Eddie had spoke to her and if she said no explain he has something he needs talk to her about” Hen replies and Karen nods

“Shit, I should have shouldn’t I, can I come hide at your place” Chim says with a smile

They sit there and enjoy a few more coffees and some cakes, they decided to spend the next few hours in the coffee shop due to the bad weather that was rolling in, after a few hours it was getting close to 10:30am.

“What do you fancy doing then? Can’t waste the day.” Hen asks.

“Well, we still could go to the roller skate place. It’ll be fun.” Karen says

“Yeah we can go again with Maddie another day, we can say we tried it make sure it was an okay place for us to go to.” Chimney says with a smile.

“Well we will let you explain that one to her after you explain the whole not telling her about Eddie” She says laughing “you will need hide further than ours I can tell you that, let me quickly go to the toilet, and we will get a drink for takeout as it’s a while away.” Hen says

They get up Hen heads to the toilet and Chim and Karen order drinks for takeout and wait for Hen once she arrives, they head to the cars the rain has started.

“How about we follow you to yours and you ride with us” Karen says to Chimney.

“Yeah, makes sense ill meet you at mine in 10 mins I know how slow you drive.” Chimney teases Karen.

“Oh, it’s on we will be there before you.” Karen says, and she signals Hen to get in.

She quickly pulls out and blocks Chimney from reversing as she waits for Hen to fasten her seatbelt. and they head off, closely followed by Chimney, as they drive through the streets towards his place. They pulled up at the kerb and wait for Chimney to arrive he was a minute behind him, after he parked up in his driveway, he jumped out and ran to the car and jumped in the backseat of Hen and Karen’s car.

“Slowpoke!” Karen says with a laugh.

“You cheated, you blocked me in and then when others came past my car I couldn’t get out.” Chimney says.

“Excuses, excuses Chim.” Hen laughs.

They set off and start the journey to the skate rink, the rain starts coming down violently.

“Should we give it a miss do you think?” Hen says as she leaned forward to study the pouring rain.

“It will be ok; I’ll make sure to drive slow.” Karen replies nervously, her foot easing up on the accelerator and onto the brake to slow her speed down.

“If you ‘re sure…” Chim said hesitantly.

“Well, if something happens, I have two of the best first responders with me, don’t I?” Karen chuckles.

“That is true.” Chim says with a grin.

After a while, they see a service station loom towards them.

“Do you think we should pull over let the storm pass over us?” Chimney asks.

“No, we’re making good time. We will be ok. I’ll make sure to stay in the slow lane.” Karen says with confidence.

They continue to drive along the freeway. The rain starts to get worse, even with the wipers on high mode, the rain wasn’t making it easy to see in front of the car.

“Pull over in the break down lane, let it pass.” Hen says concernedly.

“I would do that if I could see the break down lane.” Karen says tensely.

“Turn the hazard lights on and just pull over we’re on the lane next to it.” Hen says, still looking worried.

“But there is also a ditch, we need make sure the lane is there before we do that.” Chim said.

They start looking out the windows and Karen focuses in trying to see through the windscreen onto the road in front but still struggles to find it.

“There it is! Pull in!” hen shouts with relief.

“Where?” Karen asks.

As she turns to look at where Hen is pointing, they hear a bang come from in front of them. Karen looks forward and sees the taillights of another car in front and brakes and turns hard to miss it causing the car to roll multiple times, with everyone in the car either gasping or screaming as the car comes to a stop landing on all four tyres the car is hit from the side by a low loader trailer truck which spun the car into the other side of the freeway.

“Karen, Hen you both okay?” Chim asks.

“Yeah I think so.” Karen said, taking stock of herself.

“Yeah, me too.” Hen said, nodding.

“Good, we need mov….” Chimney starts to say but he was cut off as the car is hit head on by a truck.

The car skids across the road until the truck brakes. The sounds of other cars hitting each other echoes through the air.

Hen looks round she could see Karen; she is bleeding and is unconscious. She turns sideways to find Chimney is also out cold. she cannot see if he is bleeding. She looks down and sees her leg was trapped she tries to move but a sharp pain in her chest causes her to pass out as well.

There’s flash of lighting and the clap of thunder above the accident, with everyone is out cold. The rain ominously hits the roof and drips in through the damaged chassis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments and kudos welcomed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby arrives with a bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short one, I didn't really know how to write it but ill make it up to you all in the next one

The sky doesn’t let up with the rain, as the priest reads out a sermon to the people stood around the grave, sound of crying can be heard from people under the umbrellas, the coffin lays there as the priest moves from a sermon to a prayer as the coffin is slowly placed in to the hole, once it hits the bottom, people stand looking down at the coffin.

There is a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder and the painful memory of that day comes back

**********************************************************************************

Maddie makes it to work a bit late around eight-ish she calls Chimney before she officially clocks into the dispatch centre.

“Hey Howie, sorry I didn’t call sooner. I had a flat, so I had got Buck come see to it.” Maddie explains.

“Oh, right. You should have called me; I would have done it and save you from disturbing Buck.” Chimney explains.

“He was closer to where I was. Anyway, I am at work and safe. I will call later. I need get in I’m late.” Maddie says as she eyes the clock.

“Okay, have a good day and I’ll see you later.” Chimney said.

“See you later.” Maddie agrees as she hangs up.

She heads straight in and up to the locker room to put her bag away and putting her phone into vibrate and silent mode and pocketed her phone and then went into the kitchen to get a quick cup of coffee.

“Tut Tut. You’re late which is unlike you.” Josh says teasingly.

“I had a flat, so I had to get Buck come sort it out for me.” Maddie said.

“You have such a good brother, getting him up early to help you out.” Josh says

“Oh, he was already on his way to Eddies anyway, so I just delayed him.” Maddie jokes

“Must be something important if he’s up that early.” Josh said in a considering tone.

“I have no idea, all Buck said is Eddie wanted talk to him about something and Buck thinks it is to with a teacher Eddie likes.” Maddie explains

“So, he is asking your brother for advice, okay….” Josh says trying not laugh

“I know what you mean.” Maddie says as she giggles

They head into the main room and take their stations and starting to answer calls with their practiced and rote “9-1-1. What is your emergency?”

It gets to round nine-ish and Maddie who has pulled her phone out of her pocket sees Chimney has texted her asking if she knows where Buck and Eddie have gone, she looks over at Josh and says she will be five minutes and he nods as she walks past him and once she is in the locker room she calls Chimney.

Hey Maddie.” He says

“Why you want know where Buck and Eddie have gone?” Maddie asks curiously.

“Oh, Hen wanted some help was wondering if they were close by that’s all.” Chim says

“Yeah me and Karen had something we needed moving” Hen says, making Maddie think that she might really need help.

“It’s best to call them, I had to get Buck come to me as I had a flat and he didn’t have a clue why Eddie wants to see him. He thinks it’s something do with the school teacher Eddie has been seeing that’s all I got from him anyway.” She explains.

“Ok, we will try them again, sorry you had work. It would have been more fun if you were here.” Karen says.

“Oh, I bet it would be, is Howie boring you?” Maddie asks laughing.

“I’m not boring them, I’m entertaining them.” she hears him reply in a joking tone.

“Look, I got go. I’ve had a few calls come in already. This this bad weather is not helping. Talk to you later, guys” Maddie says as she hangs up.

As she heads back into the main room Josh looks at her

“Everything okay? He asks.

“Yeah, they just wanted know where Buck and Eddie were.” Maddie says

“Maybe they wanted meet them and have a day out, I wouldn’t blame them.” Josh says

“But they work together, something’s going on and I will find out what.” She says

She sits back down and starts working once again, answering more calls.

**********************************************************************************

Abby Clark had returned to LA after her time away, she was driving in her car with her new fiancé it had been a long drive and she was feeling tired but she wanted make it to the service station. Before she pulled over, she looked over at her fiancé and saw he was out cold sleeping, she had finally decided to come back and sort out some things she hadn’t dealt with before heading off on her adventures, she was not looking forward to some of the reception she knew she would be getting, the one she dreaded talking to the most was Buck. she felt bad for how it all ended up but she needed talk to him and clear the air properly before officially moving on with her life.

They had decided to come today as after speaking to Carla last week they knew Buck was out most of the day though Carla wouldn’t say where, Abby knew she had no right to press to know what he was now doing but she was just thankful she would be able get in to the town and deal with things without bumping in to him and have an awkward conversation earlier than she wanted.

As the long road seemed to never end she saw the sign for a service station it said ten miles till the next one, she sighed and continued on. The rain started to pour down and the sound of thunder and lighting filling the skies above the car. She slowed the vehicle down as she didn’t want to skid on any water that was not draining off, as they continued down the road the sky got darker and the rain really started to come down.

“Gee, I thought Los Angeles was meant be sunny.” Sam joked as he woke up.

“Yeah, it really looks bad. The next service station is in about ten miles, we will pull over and have a break and wait for this horrible weather to pass.” she replies as she looks up.

“Sounds good to me. In seriousness, are you ready to be back here?” He questions.

“Not really. But I need to do this” She replies focusing on the road.

As they drive along a truck starts to overtake and comes over the line a bit too much, nearly clipping the car. Abby honks the horn and the truck moves back over to his line.

“What an idiot.” She says

“You think he would have the sense to slow down.” Sam says, noticing the truck driver’s speed.

“It’s LA. They don’t.” She jokes

“Well, you’re from here so be careful what you say.” Sam laughs back

“True, but not for long. I will soon be back home with you and we can focus on the wedding.” She replies.

They continue down the road a tiny bit further and Sam has nodded back to sleep and Abby can feel her own eyes getting heavy she turns the air conditioner on to try keep her awake for the last few miles so that they can make it to the station. As she drives along she starts to overtake a truck and as she does, her eyes close and she turns in front of the truck, the truck swerves to miss their car and they end up in a ditch up right. Abby shoots awake and looks at Sam who is now awake she jumps out and watches as the truck that swerves to miss them as hit the middle barricade and broke through they hear the sound of other cars screeching, they watch as several cars hit each other blocking there side of the road and the sound of crunching metal as they hear cars slam in to the truck that had gone over to the other side.

Abby moves round as Sam tries to help people, as she moves round she sees a car turn hard and starts to roll once it stops rolling she sees it get hit form the side by a low loader with some force that it sends the car spinning over to her side of the freeway, she watches as the low loader hits the pile up on the other side of the freeway, in the distance she hears the screech of another car that has swerved to miss the pile up but then hits the back of the low loader and can see as bars pierce through the windscreen of the car, as she is about to run over to the car that has rolled she hears a truck ploughing through the cars on her side she looks and moves out the way as the truck is trying to brake but can’t stop and hits the car and pushes the car down the freeway till the truck comes to a stop.

As she watches this, she has her phone out and calls 9-1-1.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Maddie says

“There’s been a massive pile up on the freeway, with multiple crashes we need first responders here.” Abby says

“Okay, I have your location how many vehicles are there?” Maddie asks

“Up to fourteen that I can see and there’s at least four cars that will need immediate medical attention, you need to close the freeway and stop cars coming, the rain is making it impossible to stop.” Abby explains

“We will do, what is your name?” Maddie says.

“It’s Abby, I use to be a 9-1-1 dispatcher there.” She explains as she starts walking over to the middle of the freeway, Maddie freezes she knew straight away who it was.

“Ok Abby, can you see the other side of the freeway?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah, there’s multiple cars there’s a low loader that has had a car plough into the back and its load has gone through windscreen, I’m trying get close see if the passengers are okay.” Abby says

“Be careful I have responders on the way.” Maddie explains

As Abby gets close, she looks up as she hears another truck swerving and crashes into the side of the freeway, she looks at the driver and she notices its Buck as the truck disappears.

“Buck, no!” Abby shouts in shock. and Maddie freezes.

“Did you just say Buck?” She questions

“Yes, his pickup just went through the side of the freeway.” She explains

There is silence down the phone and Abby can hear the truck rolling down the hill and then the thud as it hits the water.

“Where is the pickup now Abby?” Maddie asks trying keep calm she knew instantly that meant Eddie was there to as Buck does not drive a pickup Eddie does

“It’s gone. I heard a thud and a splash I’ll head over I hope he is okay?” Abby says

“He will be, he has to be.” Maddie says

“Do you know him?” Abby asks

“He is my brother.” Maddie says, and Abby goes quiet, realising she just stepped into an awkward situation as she walks through the wreckage

“Oh my god, Athena and Bobby.” Abby says as she recognised two other people.

“What did you just say?” Maddie asks horrified, straightening in her seat.

“Athena and Bobby are here. Their car is the one that hit the low loader trailer, Athena has a bar going through her side, above her kidney and Bobby has one through his leg and the other just under his collar bone and they’re both out cold” Abby explains

“Okay, I have alerted for more first responders; I’m passing you over to a colleague. I’m on my way down.” Maddie says.

Abby speaks to the other dispatcher explaining the victims and what she can see, she heads over to the car that was rolled and then hit by the car, she stands in shock as she see’s Hen and Chimney sat in the vehicle, she drops her phone as a hand behind grabs her she turns and sees Sam, the first responders had turned up and started moving to help people.

“Do you know them?” Sam asks curiously.

“Yes, they’re from the firehouse 118 and their captain is in that car and then Buck went off the edge of the hill.” Abby says

Sam does not say anything he holds Abby as she falls to the ground realising, she had caused all this.

A flash of lighting and clap of thunder fills the sky above them as they watch the scene unfold in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chim flatlined.” Maddie says as she hugs Buck.  
> “Same with Bobby.” Michael shakes his head.  
> “Eddie as well.” Buck sobs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter, i need to make a note Abby will be the bad guy in this story as this is the way i wanted to go with it, i know some people will be annoyed but if you dont want to to see her as a bad guy dont read on,
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments i hope you enjoy the story

The rain and storm rage louder and heavier as the people look down at coffin that is now placed in to the ground. The priest reads a verse that had been chosen one by one people take a handful of soil and chuck it on to the coffin, a big flash of lighting lights the sky followed by a big clap of thunder and the events of that fateful day come back.

The sound of rain hits the roof of the car and Athena starts to stir, she can feel a sharp pain in her neck, most likely whiplash from the crash. She slowly moves and rubs her eyes as they are blurry once she can see, she turns to Bobby and is shocked at what she sees.

“Bobby, are you awake?” She asks.

There is no answer. She tries to turn and feels a sharp pain, when she looks down she see’s a piece of metal that has gone through her side and the seat, she looks back at Bobby to try and asses what injuries he has she can see three rods in Bobby. One in his side one in his leg and one near his left shoulder, she gently nudges him.

“Bobby…” She says.

“mmm…” Bobby replies.

“Don’t move, your pinned do you hear me.” Athena pleads.

“Yeah.” He says as he opens his eyes to look at Athena.

“Athena your pinned too.” Bobby says and tries move.

He lets out a loud cry when he tries move.

“What did I just tell you!” Athena says.

“I know, can you reach your phone. Mine’s stuck in my pocket and I can’t reach it.” Bobby says.

“Yeah.” Athena says as she pulls out her phone “Just don’t move.” She continues.

“Not like I can go anywhere.” He jokes, and Athena gives him the not now look.

Athena starts dialling a number and see’s Bobby starting to nod.

“You know you can’t sleep, stay awake for me baby.” She says as she looks out his window she see’s someone she recognises.

“It can’t be… Is that… Abby?” Athena says pointing.

“It is…” Bobby says as squints and turns.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Josh says.

“This is sergeant Grant I’m on the freeway in a multicar pile up I’m pinned and so is my husband.” she explains.

“Athena your awake! We are aware and have people and crews on the way, they should be there any second. Can you give me details of injuries so we can give the team a heads up?” He asks

“I have a piece of metal in my side and Bobby has three rods one in his leg, his side and under the left shoulder.” She says. Over the phone she could silently hear Josh saying _‘Shit’_

“Is there any blood coming from any of the wounds?” He asks.

“Not in the front. I can’t see behind; they have gone through the seats.” She says.

“Okay, they are there I’ll alert them to get to you. Just try to make sure you both stay awake.” Josh explains.

“Yeah we will do, ugh my battery is going can you ask Maddie… Call Michael and have him get the kids please.” She asks

“I would be… But she’s on her way down there already…” He says.

“Why is she coming here?!” she asks; her gut is telling her something else bad must have happened.

“Erm…” Josh starts.

“Boy tell me now!” Athena snaps.

“A woman named Abby called and explained that she saw you, but as she got closer she saw Buck and the pickup he was driving went over the freeway. And from the description I’m guessing they hit the water, but let’s focus on you, like I said the team are on their way to you both...” Josh said.

“No… Not them please” She says as she hangs up. She could feel the pain from her neck getting much more painful. And from what she heard… She could survive physical injuries, but loosing somebody else? Especially, that you have considered that person to be your own. It breaks Athena’s heart of the possibility that Buck or Eddie would…

“What is it Thena?” Bobby asks groggily. Willing himself to stay awake.

“You need focus on you, look they’re here.” She replies as she hears the sirens getting closer.

“Tell me… Please…” Bobby says as he gives her pleading eyes. This even breaks her heart even more.

She could still remember the first time she had bumped into Buck. Thinking that he had the right to decide who lives or who dies. From then on she had been sceptical towards him, but when he had undoubtedly saved her life while hosing down that robber? She had to re-evaluate. Over the next few months of that encounter she could see how Bobby had a positive effect on the boy. He had changed so much ever since. And now Bobby had eventually become no less than a father to Buck, he had been so proud to see that he had changed dramatically. The pouring rain had snapped Athena out of her thoughts and looks back at her husband. Pinned down like an animal, waiting for that final bullet to sink into him… That final bullet being that his son might be dying too. Trapped under a watery grave.

“Its been reported…” Athena was trying to keep herself in check too, the news had become much more unbearable, “That Buck was seen driving the pickup on this freeway, and he must have swerved and he ended up over the edge… They think there in the water” When she said those last word she could see Bobby’s eyes shut down. She knew that look all too well.

Bobby starts trying to move, but the first responders turn up

“Sir! You need stay still! We need cut you out.” They explain.

“You have to get me out! People I know are in trouble!” Bobby shouts trying to squirm out of the pipes that were pinning him. Blood now coming out, covering the surface of Bobby’s shirt.

“Bobby, let’s get out first and then we can help!” Athena says in the hopes of keeping him calm.

Bobby looks at her and smiles and then closes his eyes.

The first responders start working on Athena and Bobby, quickly trying to get them out.

Hen reawakens and she is in the front on her own. The driver’s door is open and she can see flashing lights, she looks behind and Chim is still unconscious, she looks down as she can feel a pain in her leg it still hurts and is pinned, she looks round and can see more people moving to the back.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay. We will get you out, we need to get the man in the back out first as he has a serious wound okay. Just stay still for us will you?” The medic says calmly.

“That’s fine… We are both first responders… Where is my wife? She was in the driver’s seat…” Hen asks trying to look around.

“She’s managed get out on her own, thankfully. Just a few cuts and a broken arm. She’s in the ambulance keeping dry, what’s the gentleman’s name please?” Another first responder asks.

“Oh, thank God… And its Chim.” Hen explains as she rests her head back, she listens to the team behind her working to get him out. She looks out the front of the car no glass there now and she spots Athena’s car… It was missing the roof and she can see Athena been helped out of the vehicle.

“ATHENA!” Hen shouts but there is no response. Tears now falling down her cheeks. _‘Why is she here? Is she with Bobby?’_ Hen thinks but someone else calls her name.

“Hen?” It was a woman’s voice. She looked to where it came from and she saw her. She was familiar, her voice too. Then she remembered her name.

“Abby? What are you doing here?” She asks.

“I was on my way to LA, needed come tie some loose ends up.” She starts nearly shouting back due to the heavy rain.

“Then we came across this as we were driving…” Sam explains.

“Who are you?” Hen asks.

“I’m Sam, Abby’s fiancé.” He explains.

Hen lets out a snort and then looks at Abby with a look. Hen was about say something when she hears something that makes her stop.

“We have no pulse!” The medic says.

“Chim… No! Somebody get me out of this dam car!” Hen shouts towards the first responders trying to lift the debris that was pinning her leg.

“You need to calm down Hen…” Abby says obviously trying to help.

“Calm?! My friend is dying behind me, Athena is over there in her car and…” She was about to say something else but is completely washed out by the figure that she just saw, pinned down, from Athena’s car, “Is that… Oh God… Please no… Is that Bobby?” Hen says now she can see more as the first responders have cut more out pieces of Athena car.

“Yeah its them Hen, but also there something else.” Abby starts, and Hen looks at her. Abby can’t bring herself to say anything. How could she?

“We have a pulse its weak but it’s there. Let us get him prepped and moved!” The medic can be heard saying.

Hen lets out a sigh of relief and looks back at Sam and Abby hoping for answers.

“Buck… He went over the edge. They think he’s in the lake…” Sam says with a normal tone.

This however, placed fear to run down through her spine.

“Oh, please no… That means…” Hen say’s quietly as the realization of the horrible truth sets down on her, “Eddie as well…” She says looking down.

“Whose Eddie? “Abby asks.

“He works with us at the 118! Not like it’s any of your concern!” Hen snaps.

“No need be like that; she just asked a question.” Sam snaps back.

“It’s ok, Sam. Let us go over there. To get out of the way.” Abby says pointing off towards the side where the ambulances were.

Abby and Sam walk off and Hen shakes her head at them. She hears a phone ringing on the back seat.

“Can you pass me the phone please?” She says looking at the medic who is taking her vitals.

He grabs the phone and passes it to her; she looks at the screen and its Maddie.

“Chim where are you?” Maddie starts.

“It’s not Chim its Hen. We were in a car accident, Chim and Karen are out I’m still in stuck.” Hen explains as the first responders were assessing her.

“What? No, you as well? I am coming up now… I’ve just got passed the police blockade, Athena and Bobby are there and so is Buck and Eddie.” Maddie says. It might not be obvious but she could hear the worry in Maddie’s voice.

“I know! They have Thena out and working on Bobby, I don’t know about Buck and Eddie though.” Hen explains. She too was trying her best not to scream as the pain starts to seep in.

“It’s okay. I’m coming up to you now.” Maddie says.

Hen turns and see’s Maddie. As she gets closer the team move Chim to the ambulance and drive off.

“Where’s Chim?” Maddie asks.

“They just drove off with him, he is in safe hands. I am ok. You need to go find out about Buck and Eddie.” Hen says.

“Ok, I’ll be back when I have news.” Maddie says.

Maddie runs across the freeway heading to where the gap in the side is. Obviously where the pickup had gone.

“Excuse me this is an accident scene. You need stay back while we help the injured.” An officer says and holder her back. Maddie didn’t really much have the patience to be held back.

“I know! I am a 9-1-1 dispatcher. My brother has gone over in his truck and there in the water.” She explains!

“We know that Ma’am, we have a team coming in now to help. They will be here in about 10 minutes; they’re stuck in the backlog of traffic.” He explains.

“That’s no good to them!” She says.

Maddie runs to the edge and looks down at the water. She turns her head and sees a path that leads to the river side, so she follows it hoping and praying they appear soon.

Buck wakes and straight away feels the chill. Then he felt wet. Water was around his waist. He looks around and it’s dark inside, but clear signs of water outside can be seen. He digs out his phone luckily it is working. He turns on the flash, but he knows it won’t last long, still it gives him time look around. He looks over towards Eddie whose head is pressed next to the glass and notices his chair had moved all the way forward trapping both his legs.

“Eddie...?” Buck says tapping his shoulder.

Eddie does not answer, so Buck tries to move and is sore in his neck. He undoes his seatbelt and moves. Fighting the pain to reach over and pull Eddies head round so he can see the damage, as he turns his head he can see that there is gash above his eyebrow but no other injuries that he can see. He rests his head back and looks down at Eddies legs, they are wedged. Buck reaches around and tries to move the chair as he does Eddie wakes up screaming in pain.

“It’s ok, I’m here.” Buck says looking at Eddie.

“What happened?” Eddie starts but winces, “My legs hurt…” He continues then he looks down and sees himself wedged.

“We came off the road after we dodged the accident, and I’m guessing we hit the lake. I’m going with we’re still sinking as we are moving slowly. Your legs are pinned I’m tried moving the chair but it woke you up.” Buck says trying to hide the panic rising and pouring out. He was a firefighter; he should know what to do! But whenever it came to Eddie or Chris, he would just blank out. And now Eddie was stuck and he didn’t have the tools or strength to help him out.

“Ok, we can figure this out once we hit the bottom then we can get out. Just means we have to wait for the car fill up.” Eddie says looking at Buck. Eddie also is trying to hide the panic in him. All he wanted was just one perfect day where he could finally say it. But instead it turned into a disaster.

“I know but first we to need get you out. I can reach the clasp but don’t have the leverage to move the chair…” Buck says trying to think of a way to how he could do it, “Now your awake you can push back? I know it will hurt but I need you push Eddie.” Buck says giving him a concerned look.

“I will be fine, on three then.” Eddie says as he places his hands on the dash.

“1,2,3!” Buck shouts.

He grabs the clasp and starts pulling as Eddie starts pushing. Eddie screams as he pushes and slowly, they free him from the front and Eddie start to look like he is going pass out.

“Hey Eddie, don’t give up on me yet.” Buck says gently slapping his cheeks.

Buck undoes Eddie’s seat belt and starts checking Eddies leg. His right one looked fine but his left one had a cut and was bleeding pretty bad. Buck ripped some of his shirt off and tied it round his leg, which made Eddie shoot up from the pain.

“Sorry!” Buck says as he turns to try look out the window.

“It is fine, I’m awake…” Eddie says and looks out, “The water is rising quicker, must be getting close to the bottom.”

Eddie can see Buck is shaking.

“Buck…” Eddie says.

As Buck turns Eddie can see the red eyes of Buck, he was crying. It hits Eddie it must be bringing memories of the tsunami back up.

“Hey look, it’s not a tsunami. We will get out from come here…” Eddie says holding his hand out and Buck takes hold as he shifts over a bit.

“I know it shouldn’t bother me, but I can’t help it.” Buck says and a thought crossed his mind, “Does this bring up the memories from when you got trapped underground?” Buck asks as he rests his head on Eddies shoulder.

“It does but I’m with you, so I know I’ll be safe. You made sure Chris was safe so I know you will do the same with me.” Eddie says with a grin and Buck sits up realising something.

“OMG! You admitted you love me and then called me an idiot!” Buck says.

“I may have done that and yes your still an idiot but hopefully my idiot. Are we seriously going to do it here?” Eddie asks.

“Well… What a place tell me eh?” Buck smirks

“Oi, I had it all planned out! The whole team having the day off was me! I asked Bobby if it would be okay to take, you, out!” Eddie says with a flush.

“You asked Bobby? And you mean it was all a set up? The day off?” Buck says suddenly connecting it all together.

“Yeh, well he is like your dad and Hen said I should. Carla had the place we were going all set up ready but then everything went wrong.” Eddie starts feeling frustrated. But he couldn’t ignore the dull pain he was feeling from his left leg.

“Did Maddie know?” Buck asks.

“Oh no. I kind of maybe forgot to tell her…” Eddie says.

“Well, you will be in trouble.” Buck says.

“You haven’t said anything about the bit where I said I love you?” Eddie asks.

“Well let’s discuss that when were out and on dry land please? The water is now up to our chests.” Buck laughs looking around as the water was suddenly just about their chest.

“Deal, just remember one big breath. We leave ok.” Eddie says.

The car finally hits the bottom and the water starts to rise quicker Eddie looks over to Buck who looks like he about to have a panic attack.

“Buck, look at me, just focus ok? I will be right next to you, we got this.” Eddie says.

Buck smiles and the water reaches the top, so they take a final breath and head under. Buck manages to open his door and starts to swim up, Eddie tries opening his door, but it won’t open, he starts to lean and swim to move to the driver’s side to get out. As he goes over the seats he gets snagged on the chair and ends up pulling but cannot get free. Buck arrives at the top of the lake.

“Eddie? Eddie!” Buck shouts as he frantically looks round.

“Buck! You’re ok!” Maddie shouts from the side of the lake.

“Maddie? What are you doing here! Have you seen Eddie come up?” He asks.

“No, get out! People are coming they can help.” Maddie shouts.

Buck does not answer as he takes a deep breath and swims back down to the truck. It was harder going down than coming up. He gets closer to the truck he can see Eddie struggling to get out. He leans in and touches Eddies face he turns to Buck and Buck places a kiss on his lips passing air through at the same time.

Not how either wanted their first kiss to be done. Once Buck had done that he carefully moved round Eddie and found the snag and managed to free him.

They both leave the truck and Buck starts swimming but looks and see’s Eddie struggling due to his bad leg he swims back to him and grabs him. Eddie tries to push him off, but Buck just grabs tighter and starts swimming. They both can feel their lungs desperately wanting air but they were nowhere near the surface. Buck could feel Eddie slowly stopping so he pushed through and dragged them both to the top. Once to the top he laid on his back Eddie propped on his chest and swam backwards to the bank where Maddie was stood. As he got to it she ran in and helped drag Eddie on to the land.

“He’s not breathing! We need start CPR Buck.” Maddie explains while franticly checking his pulse again.

“Ok.” Buck says.

Buck starts doing chest compressions and Maddie looks at the cut on Eddies leg as the bit of shirt Buck had tied round had come loose.

“Come on Eddie, don’t leave me now.” Buck says as he starts compressions again.

“Stand back sir, we have it from here.” A medic says holding Buck’s shoulder.

Maddie helps Buck up as they start on Eddie, they cut his shirt open and Buck gasps. There was a long mark across Eddies stomach.

“The belt must have done that, why didn’t he say it was hurting? I would have helped him up.” Buck asks.

Before Maddie could speak Eddie coughed up water and starting breathing.

“We have him! Let us get him on the board and on the way to hospital.” The medic says.

Buck and Maddie watch as they get Eddie all prepared and moving up the hill to the ambulance that is at the top. Buck was about to follow when Maddie puts her hand on Bucks arm to make him stop.

“What’s up Maddie, I need go with him.” Buck says looking at his sister.

“There is something you need to know before we get up there…” Maddie says holding back the tears.

“What is it? Come on Maddie.” Buck says

“Well you two aren’t the only ones hurt. Athena and Bobby, Hen, Karen and Chim are also injured there all on the way to the hospital.” Maddie explains.

When Buck heard Athena’s and Bobby’s name he feels his knees buckle. But when Hen, Karen and Chim were involved? He falls on them. Buck could feel the world blacking out on him. His thoughts swimming around the events of this one day. This day that was supposed to be happy. This day that Eddie… Maddie holds him as he sobs, the rain mixing in with his tears.

“I’m cursed aren’t I?” Buck says through his sister’s clothes.

“No! Why would you think that?” Maddie asks rubbing Buck’s back.

“Whenever I find someone, someone I love! Something bad always happen! Eddie told me he loves me just before we went over… A-and the whole team knew about it…” Buck could barely form out any words from the pain he is feeling, “It’s like anyone who tries to help make me happy gets hurt.” Buck sobs.

“What? Eddie loves you?” Maddie enquires.

“Yeah he forgot speak to you… Please don’t be mad with him.” Buck says as he stands.

“I won’t, let us get to the hospital. Oh, one more thing Abby is up there with her fiancé…” Maddie squirms as she says it.

“Abby? What you mean Abby is up there and a fiancé?” Buck face turned to anger.

“I don’t know what going on, but let’s get to the hospital get you checked out. And we need call Abuela to look after Chris. Forget Abby for now..” Maddie says.

Buck nods and they walk up, as they get to the top they can see the chaos of the crash cars piled up and first responders everywhere. As Buck follows the medics to the ambulance which there putting Eddie in he hears a voice he was hoping not to hear.

“Buck… You’re ok…” Abby says.

But he does not respond he just looks at her and looks at the man behind her.

“This is Sam, my fiancé…” she explains “I was coming back to sort some things out and speak to you.” She starts but Buck interrupts.

“I don’t care, Abby. What lame excuse you have come to give me? You left and then broke contact, and now you come back with a fiancé? And what you want me be happy for you well I’m not. To be honest I could not care! I have to go as someone who truly cares for me is hurt and I’m going to be with him and not leave his side, so goodbye.” Buck says as he jumps in to the ambulance and it drives off.

As they all arrive in the hospital there all taken in to different locations. Anyone who was not injured was sent to the family room to sit and wait. As Buck and Maddie walked in they were greeted by Karen who had a few scrapes and Michael, May and Harry, they all embraced in a big hug.

“How is everyone?” Buck asks.

“Hen may have a broken leg but other than a few scratches nothing major. Chim on the other hand… They haven’t give me an answer yet.” Karen explains.

“I’ll go find out.” Maddie says.

“Athena and Bobby are both in surgery, that’s all they could tell us, what about Eddie?” Michael asks.

“They took him for scans, so hopefully find out soon.” Buck replies.

They sit down for a while and Maddie finally returns.

“Hen is in a room and you can visit but only you at the moment and the rest are in surgery.” She says as she looks at Buck.

“What you mean Eddie in surgery? What for?” He asks.

“Internal bleeding, the belt must have done more than we saw.” She explains.

They all sit down, Karen had gone to see Hen, Buck was tapping his foot up and down getting impatient.

“Hey Buck… So, what did you say to Eddie when he told you?” May asks.

“Erm, we didn’t get to wherever we needed go. He ended up telling me in a argument then we went in the lake.” Buck says remembering their heated argument. An argument that had eventually might have been the last.

“Well, what will you say?” May asks.

“That next time I pick the location, and I’m just going tell him when we get see him I am not waiting.” Buck chuckles trying to hide the fear that this might be the last time...

They all laugh and talk as they sit there waiting after an hour the door opens and Abuela and Chris come in. And Chris runs to Buck who picks him up and hugs him tight.

“Is dad ok?” Chris asks.

“He will be he is with the doctors we just got wait ok?” Buck says.

He hugs him tighter and they all sit down waiting on news, after several hours and a lot cups of coffee the doctor finally comes in.

“Diaz family?” He calls.

Buck, stands up and picks up Chris and walks over with Abuela.

“He has come out of surgery and all went okay. The internal bleeding has been stopped and no other injuries were found. He is still being monitored just in case. He has been moved to a room once there, they will come collect you.” He says.

Buck holds Chris tight as they go sit down.

“Nash-Grant family?” He calls.

Michael and the kids walk over.

“They have both been in surgery Mrs. Nash was an easy fix and be ready leave after a few days. Mr Nash had more server injuries, but we are confident he will pull through both will be monitored. Again, a nurse will come get you when they are in there rooms.” he explains.

They hug and sit back down.

“Han family?” The doctor says.

Maddie walks over and Buck joins her holding her hand.

“He had some server injuries and internal bleeding we have repaired the damage and again is being watched due to the nature of the injuries. The nurse will fetch you when he is in his room.” he explains and takes his leave.

They all sit down and wait till they are called; it gets to ten pm and it feels like it was later eventually the door opens and a nurse comes in.

“Hi, here for the Han family.” She says.

Maddie stands up and Buck does to she turns to him.

“No, you go to Eddie. You have something to tell him, remember?” She says with a smile holding his hands.

“Thank you.” He says and gives her a walk and she heads off.

As they walk out another nurse turns up.

“Nash-grant family?” She calls.

Michael and the kids follow the nurse, Buck looks at Chris and smile he knows soon it be them, after five minutes the nurse comes through the door.

“Diaz party?” he says.

Buck all but jumps up and grabs Chris and walks up to them Abuela close behind him. They follow the nurse and notice they are next to Chim’s room and Athena and Bobby’s. Buck shakes his head they could have all gone together with them being so close. He waves to them as he walks past, they slowly enter the room to Eddie and he’s lying there partly awake, he smiles at them.

“There, there buddy… So glad see you” Eddie says as he sees Chris.

“Dad you’re ok!” Chris says as he makes a beeline to his father. Tears streaming down his face.

Buck gently places Chris on the bed so he can hug his dad, Buck smiles as he watches them hug. After he is done, he picks Chris up and places him in the seat next to him.

“Thank you for bringing him in…” Eddie says looking at his Abuela.

“It’s fine Edmundo, just rest and you be home soon.” She says with a smile.

He smiles and looks at Buck.

“Thank you, for coming back for me and not letting me go.” Eddie says, the smile from his face might have been of those torn and tired. But it still proved that he was still with them.

“You’re joking right? I’d never leave you Eddie, I love you.” Buck says as he bends down and kisses him on the lips. And in that one moment, everything seemed to have disappeared. The tension, the stress, the injuries. Everything is washed off and there were nobody else there aside from themselves.

“Yay!” Chris shouts.

They both look up and laugh. Buck stands and looks out the window there’s a commotion and Doctors and nurse are running past. He turns back to Eddie and takes hold of his hand.

“I love you Chris, I love you Evan…” Eddie says as his hand goes limp and the monitors start beeping.

“No… No! Eddie don’t you dare! We need help in here!” Buck shouts as he slams his hand on the emergency button and more doctors and nurses come flooding in and there escorted out and start working on Eddie.

With all the flurry of events and chaos he hadn’t noticed Chris tugging on Buck’s shirt.

“Will dad be okay?” Chris asks and Buck could see tears forming in his eyes again.

“He will Buddy…” Buck replies as he hands him over to Abuela.

He turns and can see Maddie stood outside Chim’s room and Michael outside Bobby’s.

“What’s going on?” Buck asks as he walks over to Maddie and signals Michael.

“Chim flatlined.” Maddie says as she hugs Buck.

“Same with Bobby.” Michael shakes his head.

“Eddie as well.” Buck sobs out.

“Buck, I’m sorry…” Maddie says as they hug.

Buck looks back over to Chris and Abuela.

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go see Athena? Michael could you take them in there please?” Buck asks.

“Yeah sure, come on. I’m sure Athena will love to see you.” Michael says as he leads Abuela and Chris.

Abuela places a hand on Bucks shoulder and nods.

“Did you tell him?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah, and then he said he loved me and Chris and he…“Buck does not finish he just lets out a sob.

They stand and watch all three teams work on there friends and loved ones, time seems to slow and nothing seems to be happening.

“No response, I’m calling it, time of death 10:49pm.” The doctor says.

The sound of thunder can be heard roaring throughout the building. As if marking death had just come by and had taken one of their loved ones.

All stood there. Unable to do anything, aside from letting their tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feed back i have have written the next chapter 3 times as i havent picked who will die
> 
> find me on tumblr @afstory1988


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It will be ok. I'm here now I promise I won't go anywhere.” Eddie says as he runs his hand through Bucks curls.  
> “Please don’t.” Buck whimpers and Eddie can feel his heart ache, he hugs Buck tighter.  
> “Never, you’re stuck with me.” Eddie says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one this has been updated recently after a comment so there been a few tweeks to it all, thanks to fallenexeed for the help on this one, soon be on the end.
> 
> Feel free to comment all feedback is welcomed

Chimney slowly wakes up and the pain hits him making him grunt. He looks around the room he’s in and recognizes it immediately. He’s has been here one too many times before anyway. What he didn’t expect to see was the woman sleeping on the couch to his right. Maddie has a thin blanket around her and had no pillow to support her head.He could see that she has been crying because the streaks were visible from her puffy face so he tries to slowly move to grab a cup of water from the table beside his bed, but he let out a moan and Maddie shot up.

“Hey, you’re awake?” Maddie says and stands up making a beeline to help Chim.

“Yeah, but I feel like shit.” Chim says and tries to smile clutching his side.

“Here.” Maddie says as she passes the cup and sits down to the chair next to the bed.

“So how bad was it? Are Hen and Karen ok?” Chim asks, “Did Eddie tell Buck? I need some good news.” Chim says hoping some good came out of the day. Everything happened so quickly that Chim could barely remember what exactly happened.

“Hen and Karen... They’re fine, but Athena and Bobby were there in their vehicle and so were Buck and Eddie.” Maddie says as she fights to keep a sob out.

“What do you mean? They were there? They were in the accident too? What happened?” Chim asks and he was confused and afraid of what she was saying.

As Maddie was about to explain, Karen walks in pushing Hen,with her leg on a cast. They both smile at Maddie and Chim.

“Oh, I see you’re finally awake?” Hen chuckles.

“I see you managed to break a leg?” Chim chuckles.

“Really bad jokes at a time like this.” Karen says looking a bit put off.

“How is Buck doing?” Hen asks.

“He’s with Christopher, I don’t think it sank in yet.” Maddie says looking at Chim who is none the wiser.

“How will he explain it to him?” Karen asks.

“I’m not even sure if Buck has accepted it. Last I saw, he and Chris were in the family room, drawing, I think. Buck was trying to keep him busy or Buck was using him as an excuse not to think what happened.” Maddie explains and looks back at Chim who has nodded off.

“Guess the pain killers are keeping him in and out?” Karen says.

“It was the first time he woke; I didn't even tell him yet.” Maddie says looking sad.

“It’s fine, we will find the right time. Losing a colleague is hard at the best of times, but we were a family, So this will hurt so much more.” Hen says, “But also I found out of a contact, well I listened to the police talking.” Hen says smiling and Karen shakes her head.

“I told Denny off for doing that you know.” Karen says.

“But if I didn’t, we wouldn’t know who was to blame.” Hen says.

“What do you mean to blame?” Maddie questions.

“For the accident. Apparently, someone fell asleep at the wheel, swerved, and then boom! The accident happened. But you won't guess who it was behind the wheel.” Hen says.

“Who?” Maddie questions.

“Abby.” Karen says.

“What!” Maddie says.

“Yeah, apparently she was coming back tie up some loose ends and leave with her fiancé. I can't believe she’s even engaged, never mind coming back after all this.” Hen explains.

Maddie was shocked by this naturally and the fact that it was someone from Buck’s past makes this a lot much more personal.

“Me either, but I knew she was back. She was there when we got Eddie out and into the ambulance. Buck told her to go away but she wanted to explain something.” Maddie says.

“What happened then?” Karen asks while going to the couch and bringing Hen closer to her.

“I don’t know, we came here and I haven’t seen her since. But I'm guessing the police will be wanting to question her.” Maddie says.

“When, she turns up.” Hen adds.

“What you mean when she turns up?” Maddie asks.

“She’s not been arrested yet, I suppose with everything that’s gone on. Must have slipped away.” Hen adds.

“Or she wants to see what happened, I can't see her running away.” Karen adds.

“Well, she likes to run.” Maddie adds, _“Hell, she ran from Buck.”_ Maddie says in her head.

“It's still a shock, I don’t know what to do here.” Karen explains.

“My answer to that is for us to be there best we can. Speaking of which, are you ok to stay with him? I need to find Buck, especially now I know who caused the accident. He is going to feel like it’s all his fault. You know what his like, he already lost someone he cared for and this will make it worse.” Maddie says.

“Especially, if is she really does turns up here.” Hen says.

“She wouldn’t be that stupid, surely.” Karen says.

“Well, she tried to talk to Buck as he was helping Eddie into an ambulance. I know she could not know they have a thing going, but still, she knew she caused the accident and still tried to. If she turns up, she best run. A few slaps are waiting for her.” Hen says sounding angry.

“Henreita don’t speak like that, you will not slap anyone.” Karen snarks at her wife.

“Why not? I would, she was a dispatcher. She knows how a person falling asleep at the wheel can cause a lot of damage, but she did anyway! And as always we,” Maddie pointing out Hen, Karen, Chim and herself “Will have to pick up the pieces! Let’s just hope Buck doesn’t spiral out.” Maddie says in anger.

“I agree, now go find Buck. Make sure he and Chris are ok, we’ll pop round later. We’re going to look in on the others too.” Hen says smiling.

“Yeah, this is going be hard isn’t it?” Maddie sighs and heads off down the hall.

Eddie wakes in a slightly elevated position. He feels the morphine and loves how it dulls the pain. He knew if he was off it, he would be in more pain. Especially, with him still feeling a little bit of pain against the dullness. He tries to remember what happened and got blurred visions of the accident.

**_Eddie looks around and he saw a man shaking. Eddie remembers the cold sensation of the water surrounding them. And him reaching out to someone_ **

**_“Buck…” Eddie says._ **

_“BUCK!”_

Eddie wakes from limbo and looks around but immediately regrets it as a sharp pain shot up in his head. He was disoriented but he suddenly feels the tug from his wrist. An IV line. Then he remembers that he’s laying in the hospital. And another memory hits him.

**_“You’re joking, right? I’d never leave you, Eddie, I love you.”_ **

It was Buck saying he loves him, but was it a pain killer induced memory? Eddie was sure of it. He looked around and saw Buck curled up on a single chair, a jacket over him. He looked peaceful but saw the red rings around his eyes. He knew Buck had been crying, he didn’t want to wake him, but he needed to know if what he remembers had actually happened. He needed to know if Buck loved him.

“Buck…” Eddie says groggily, “Buck, wake up.”

Buck wakes with a jolt to the sound of Eddie's voice and looks at the older man laying there smiling at him. He lets a small smile grace his face, he was happy that Eddie was alive but at the same time heartbroken. He didn’t know if he should tell Eddie just yet, he knew he had to eventually. So he moves around and sits on Eddie's bed, taking his hand and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

“So I'm guessing what I thought was a dream was real?” Eddie said with a grin.

“Which part.” Buck questions as he stifles a sob.

“You saying you love me.” Eddie says.

“Maybe, or it just the pain killers?” Buck says keeping a straight face noticing Eddie’s demeanor drop.

“Oh, I'm sorry...” Eddie starts and is silenced with Buck's lips pressed against him.

“That was for scaring me last night.” Buck says as he kisses him again.

“I’m guessing you ain't been home yet?” Eddie says as he scrunches his nose.

“No, I was waiting for you to wake up.” Buck says smiling at Eddie.

“Well, you need to, no offense but you stink.” Eddie says wafting his hand in front of his nose.

“Oh sorry, but yeah your right.” Buck says sniffing himself.

“How is everyone else? Where is Chris?” Eddie asks.

“Chris is with Abuela she took him earlier to get some fresh things for him so she will be here soon. Once she's in, I’ll go get changed and get you some clothes.” Buck says and Eddie can tell it’s a sad smile.

“Buck, you didn’t answer me, is everyone else ok?” Eddie asks.

Buck looks around at anything he can look at, avoiding any eye contact with Eddie. He wanted to tell him but he was recovering. Still, Eddie would not be happy if he didn’t say anything.

“Everyone is doing good, but…” Buck stops he couldn’t say it, saying it feels like he admits that it's real and that it happened.

He feels a squeeze on his hand. Buck looks at Eddie who gives him a soft smile and pulls him close so his head is on Eddie's chest. He can hear the heartbeat of the man he loves and knows Eddie is there for him, just like he is for Eddie.

“Bobby died…” Is all Buck can force out. He instantly feels Eddie's arms hold him tighter and that’s all it takes and the tears start to fall again.

All that could be heard in the room was Buck crying his heart out, the soft beeping of the machines nearby, and the occasional chatter of nurses outside. This wasn’t the first time Buck had cried this day and he was sure as hell that this won’t be his last time. They still needed to tell Athena.

Eddie laid there with Buck in his arms who was still trembling from crying. The man who had taught Buck so much and gave him the chance to be a part of the fire family, and the person who introduced him to the man he loves, he knew it was going to be hard to digest but his initial worry was Buck. He knew how close they are and had bonded , and Buck saw Bobby as a father . So everything else can wait till Buck is fine.

After a while, Buck had seemed to calm down a lot, but Eddie knew better.

“It will be ok. I'm here now I promise I won't go anywhere.” Eddie says as he runs his hand through Bucks curls.

“Please don’t.” Buck whimpers and Eddie can feel his heart ache, he hugs Buck tighter.

“Never, you’re stuck with me.” Eddie says smiling.

They stay like that for a while and when Buck feels Eddie has stopped rubbing his hair and can hear his heartbeat have a slow steady rhythm he turns to see Eddie has nodded off to the direction of the door.

“Rude…” Buck whispers as he gently untangles from Eddie and gets off the bed.

He slowly moves to the chair and that’s when he sees Maddie standing at the doorway.

“Hey.” She whispers and signals him to come to the doorway.

Buck wanders over to the doorway he feels a fuzzy feeling in his head but puts it off and they head out, but Buck makes sure he stands by the window and can see Eddie. He glances at his sister who smiles at him.

“You have it bad, don’t you?” She says.

“No, well ye,s but after last night? I don’t want to leave him. I said to him I would go home and shower but I can't face leaving so I asked Abuela to grab some of Eddie’s clothes and Carla dropped some of mine at his and Abuela bringing them all in. Plus, I asked a nurse if I can use the shower and she said yes.” Buck says staring at Eddie who had just gone back to sleep.

“I get that, I do , but Buck you need proper sleep.” She says with a sad tone.

“To be honest, Mads? I’d rather be here keeping my mind focused.” Buck replies.

“I understand, has he woke yet?” Maddie asks

“Yeah, but not for long. I'm guessing the pain killers are making him sleepy.” Buck explains, “But, I did tell him I love him and then about Bobby. He didn’t say much but I guess it is because he’s tired.” Buck explains.

“Or he is putting a front on for you as he knows how close you and Bobby were. We all know how Eddie would bottle things up, he nearly lets himself die then. He finally gets you and then loses Bobby. It’s a lot to take in.” Maddie explains and Buck looks back to Eddie, could she be right? He needs Eddie to not bottle things up again.

“Maybe, You’re right. But there isn’t much I can do till he wakes. How is Chim? You saw anyone else yet?” Buck enquires.

“Chim woke up but not for long so I haven’t told him. I haven’t seen Athena yet, Hen and Karen popped in. Think they will pop round later to see you both.” Maddie explains she doesn’t know whether or not telling Buck about Abby is a good idea yet.

“He will be fine, has anyone spoken to Athena?” Buck asks.

“Not yet. I know Michael has told the kids, but everyone is unsure how to tell her.” Maddie explains.

“I can do it.” Buck says.

“Buck, I can't expect you to do that.” Maddie says grabbing hold of his wrists.

“Why not? He was like a father to me, so it’s only right I explain it to her.” Buck explains but all thoughts go as he sees Eddie stirring.

“Gotta go, tell Michael I’ll go tell Athena once I have showered and changed ok? Maddie please?” Buck says.

“Ok, just if it’s too much let me know. We will understand.” She replies back but Buck picked up on the hesitation in his sister's voice.

Buck wanders back in again the fuzzy feeling in his head appears but he shakes it off and watches as Maddie waves through the window and disappear.

“Hey, you drifted off, how are you feeling?” Buck asks.

“Fine. How long did I drift off for?” Eddie asks.

“Not long. a few minutes if that. Eddie, I need to talk to you.” Buck says. He knew he needed to stop Eddie from bottling up everything.

“Should I be scared of what you want to talk about?” Eddie says slightly worried Buck was going leave him.

“It's just, ugh, so hard to say. Just don’t get upset.” Buck starts as he knew Eddie could take this the wrong way.

“Come on, spit it out. You’re scaring me now.” Eddie says and Buck can hear the heart monitor confirm that as the beeps get faster.

“Fine, just that I don’t want you bottling up your emotions for my sake. I know you will try to Edmundo.” Buck tries not to smile as he says Eddie's full name, but he needs Eddie to understand that he was serious.

“Buck...” Eddie starts but is cut off as he feels Buck's hand grab his.

“No, Eddie, you listen to me. Yes. I want you to be there for me, but I am here for you too. So cry or shout I'm here for you. I don’t want you bottling up and end up in that ring again.” Buck says. Eddie looks on to see that Buck is close to tears. He knows that he has to be strong as he always has been, but here is Buck offering to support him. It was new territory.

“Buck, you know me and words.” Eddie starts and hears Buck letting out a little scoff, “Well I suck at it. But I promise you I will never step a foot in that ring or anywhere to fight. I will try to talk, but you know…” Eddie says.

“I know.” Buck replies as he bends to kiss Eddie on the lips.

They share a sweet kiss, Eddie pulls Buck on to the bed again.

“Boys, really?” Abuela says.

“Ewww, get a room!” Chris chuckles.

“Well, we are in a room.” Buck chuckles at Chris as he gets off the bed.

“Hmm still, you should wait till you’re out of here.” Abuela says giving them a look.

“Oh no, it wasn’t anything like that we were just kissing. I did nearly die you know.” Eddie says, “Come here Chris give me a hug.” Eddie says.

Chris wanders around the bed and Buck places him on the bed. Eddie holds his son tight and with a free hand pulls Buck in, so all three are hugging. As they break the hug Eddie sees Chris holding his nose and starts laughing.

“What's funny?” Buck says.

“You stink.” Chris says pointing at Buck.

“Sorry, yeah. I best go get showered. did you bring my stuff?” Buck says looking at Abuela.

“I did, here you go.” She says as she hands him a bag.

“I thought you were meant to be heading home to rest and shower? I have Abuela and Chris.” Eddie quizzes.

“You know me, plus I need to tell Athena about…” Buck couldn’t continue but Eddie understands. He nods to Chris who was back in a hug with Eddie.

“Ok, well just make sure you scrub real hard.” Eddie chuckles and Buck laughs too.

Buck shakes his head shaking the fuzzy feeling away and takes his leave holding onto the bag. As he walks past the window he sees Eddie holding Chris tight but looking at Buck smiling. Buck smiles back and heads down to where the reception desk is. He approaches the desk then the nurse sees him and smiles.

“Ready for that shower I'm guessing?” She says.

“Yeah, I do hum a bit.” Buck chuckles.

“I think more than hum. I'm surprised your man let you kiss him with that stink.” She laughs.

“True, but he’s stuck in a bed, so no choice.” Buck replies, he couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk about Eddie being his.

“So this is the family room, it has a shower in there. We aren't meant to let people just use it, but seeing as well you know. Go for it just be quick.” She says with a sad smile.

“Thank you.” Buck says and enters the room.

He locks the door and heads through to the shower room. He takes out the clothes, trainers, and a towel. Abuela brought a carrier bag too, which he chuckles at. Then picks the toiletries up and strips, placing the dirty clothes in the carrier bag and tieing it up. He jumps in the shower and spends a good 10 minutes cleaning, making sure all the grime and dirt were gone. Once satisfied he gets out and dries off, spraying deodorant, and pulls on his clean clothes and trainers. He places everything back in the bag and heads out.

“Thanks for that, I feel loads better.” He says.

“You smell better too. Go give your man a proper hug now, he won't be knocked out by the stink.” She chuckles.

“I’d never do that. Again, thank you.” Buck says as he turns to head off.

“Oh, before you go a woman was looking for you. I asked what she wanted and she explained she knew you and wanted to talk, I explained that no one could see anyone unless they were family. She said she would go to the waiting room.” The nurse explained.

Buck knew immediately who it was, but he did not have the time to deal with her. He had other things to do.

“Thank you, if you happen to go that way tell her to leave, please.” Buck says.

“Will do.” The nurse replies and Buck walks off.

As he walks back to Eddies' room the thoughts of seeing Abby hit him. How could she be there, and with a fiancé? It proved that Buck was used by her, and then she goes on her travels, comes back engaged. Buck could feel his anger flaring up, the fuzzy feeling in his head started to hurt more but the second he gets to Eddie's room and see’s him - in his bed smiling as Chris sits there coloring with him, all the anger and pain disappears.

“So coloring without me? I see how it is.” Buck says as he enters the room placing the bag down by the door.

“Well, we did not know how long you would be, or if the nurses would make you go through decontamination.” Eddie chuckles.

“Rude, but here. Do I smell better?” Buck says as he leans and kisses Eddie on the cheek.

“Loads better.” Eddie says with a smile.

“So, are you to boyfriends now? Can I call you dad as well Buck?” Chris chimes in as he colors.

Buck looks at Eddie who looks at him who then both look at Abulea who giggles and back to Chris.

“We haven’t discussed it yet, but there is something we need to tell you.” Eddie says and Chris stops coloring.

Buck sits on the bed as well. He looks at Eddie and can tell he is finding it hard to find the words so Buck takes hold of Eddie's hand and smiles.

“Chris, you know how a lot of us were in the accident?” Buck starts.

“Yeah.” Chris replies.

“Well, something happened and it's hard to say, but Bobby well he passed away last night.” Buck finally gets out.

“He with mommy now?” Chris asks and Eddie can see the tears in his eyes.

“He is, and she will look after him and he will look after her.” Eddie says pulling Chris close as he starts to cry, which sets Buck off and Eddie pulls Buck close too. They all hug and Eddie starts to cry too.

Buck looks up at Eddie and see’s the tears, but sees Eddie mouth _‘Thank you’_ to him and he smiles. After a while, they break the hug and Chris starts to draw again.

“I think it’s time I go tell Athena.” Buck says.

“You never explained why you are doing it?” Eddie asks.

“Because Bobby was like a father to me, so it's only fair I do it.” Buck says, he feels a hand on his cheek.

“What did I do to every find someone as kind as you Evan?” Eddie says.

“No mushy stuff when I'm around please.” Chris says looking at them, they all turn to see Abuela laughing.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in.” She says.

“Ugh…” Eddie says. He looks at Buck and can see a smile but also that he keeps looking at the window.

“What's up?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing…” Buck replies and Eddie can see the shift in Buck’s demeanor and knows straight away.

“Buck, I can tell your not saying something, just tell me. You’re the one who says not to bottle things up.” Eddie says with a grin.

“Fine, just don’t be mad. Abby was at the crash she saw me but I was getting you into the ambulance and I snapped at her. Now she is in the hospital looking for me but the nurse won't let her in and I said to tell her to go away.” Buck explains.

“Why’d you do that?” Eddie asks feeling scared he may lose Buck.

“I don’t want to see her. She has a fiancé anyway. She is my past, but I have my future right here.” Buck says signaling between him Eddie and Chris.

“I know but you need answers, but they can wait. Go tell Athena and come back to _us_.” Eddie says, emphasizing the word us, and Buck can see the plea in his eyes and knows that Eddie is scared.

“Always.” Buck says as he kisses Eddie on the lips and one on Chris’s head. He feels the fuzzy feeling and takes a seat in the chair for a minute and closes his eyes hoping it will pass, when he wakes he see’s his two boy’s colouring noticing a bit of time must have passed as there were a few drawings now scattered across the bed.

He gets up out the chair smiling at them and Eddie givining him a knowing im with you smile. and heads out taking the long walk towards Athena's room. Athena, that one policewoman that scolded him when he was starting out because he was an ass. That one officer that actually became like his mother figure, same as how Bobby became his father. As he walks down the hallway, he feels like it was taking forever. He approaches the door and can see that she is alone and awake. He knew this was going to be hard and most likely would break her, but he was ready to be there for her. Just like they have been there for him, he knocks and enters.

“Buckaroo, I was wondering when you would turn up, is Eddie ok?” Athena asks.

“Yeah he is, how are you doing?” Buck replies.

“I'm good, just waiting to hear from Bobby.” She says and Buck tries to hold himself together.

“About that…” Buck says as he sits down on her bed looking her in the eyes. This was much harder than it seemed, and Buck at the very end couldn't hold back the tears again. “Bobby died, Athena. I'm so sorry, there was nothing they could do.” Buck looks down and closes his eyes as the tears fall.

The following seconds that came after that was pure silence. Buck thinks she must be in shock but de didn’t want open his eyes, scared of seeing the woman he thought of as a mother figure upset at the loss of her husband.

A moment like this will render anyone speechless or at a loss for words. Who can even handle loosing someone you loved and cared about, he thinks

“Buck, I need you to wake now, we need you back with us” Buck hears the voice as he looks up at the now empty bed Athena was just in

“You must be Evan?” Another voice from behind says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah decided end this chapter with a twist i had a thought of how i wanted this story to end but i have decided to go another route sorry 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments and kudos, I will try and get the next chapter up soon but have 2 other stories I want to try and complete as well


End file.
